Trouble at the Ouran Ranch
by Electra Minos
Summary: Karou and Hikaru are part of the Poney Express devilvering messages around the Wild West, but something's going wrong, towns are shutting down and people are going hungry. Can the Twins help save Ouran?
1. Chapter 1

It was a long dusty trail out in the open, camping out under the starts. You had to be careful of scorpions and rattlesnakes, they won't kill but they can give you a pretty nasty nip. We have risked our lives out here, many of us have lost them. The life is hard and rough. You can suffer from exastion, sun stroke, dehydration, hunger and also hypothermia if you're not warm at night. We both know the story of the old Wild West. It is lonely but as long as we have each other, we'll be fine.

"Wake up Hikaru, the suns up and we need to make a move." I gently nudged my sleeping brother, he rolled over still asleep. "Come on, we need to get this letter back to town, Hikaru wake up!" I shook his shoulder and he rolled back and looked at me, still sleepy but awake. "We got to get moving, the letter needs to reach the Ouran Ranch." Hikaru sat up and looked at me, rubbed his eyes. He looked really tired but he seemed to snap himself awake. He wished me a good morning and went out to check the horses. I had a time to think about the day but I soon followed him out.

I'm Karou, those who know us would have worked that out already, but for those who don't know us or what we're doing, I'll explain. I'm out on the range in the classic time of the Wild West. Me and my brother Hikaru are both part of what is called the Pony Express. We ride up around the towns delivering important messages to the mayors of the towns. Most people do it alone and it takes around 10 days to do the full run. We're lucky to have each other. Most people can't do this job and suffer terribly and as I've mentioned, many die. But as were as close as brothers could be, especially twin brothers, we look after each other. We also can keep each other company as working means long rides and longer days. We're coming up to the Ouran Ranch, a little side town with only a few people in it, but they are very welcoming to us, most towns regard us as outcasts which we are. But at Ouran, we get greeted with open arms by the guy who runs the town, Sheriff Tamaki. He stays there with his adopted daughter Haruhi. I'll tell you more about them when we get there. Now I've got to check on food as I'm sorting out breakfast.

"Long nights watch again, I hope we get to Ouran soon." Hikaru said as I handed him his breakfast. He is out of the two of us the older twin, so he's slightly more in charge but I let his personality as it suits him to be the leader and it suits mine to have a leader, but we are equal in each other's eyes.

"Must of been, I nearly didn't get you up." I joked, we both laughed. Its fun being together as we like the same things and share the same sense of humour.

"How long we got until we reach Ouran?" Hikaru asked as we'd finished out meal.

"A few hours, max." I replied. Hikaru nodded his head and went to saddle his horse. Our horses are twins as well, they are both strong horses, with light brown coats and long black hair. We got them both when we started the job, they for some reason were really stubborn when it came to splitting them up for riders, because of this they were kept as a pair. When we came to getting horses we chose these ones. Because me and Hikaru are never apart, these were the perfect choice. We have helped them out at times and they have returned the favour.


	2. Ouran's Little Problem

We rode for hours, it felt like our journey would never end. We had to stop at one point because we saw a sandstorm coming and we chose to find shelter until it was over. We had a few issues with some rattle snakes but we were fine. Hikaru was getting bored and so was I. We started to spin tales of our lives out on the range, it was funny how we tended to go off track and see what the most interesting story we could make was. After a few tales we both saw a small town come up in the distance. A smile crossed my face. This was the Ouran Ranch, the place we'd spent the last few days trying to reach. I smiled at Hikaru, he smiled back. Finally we'll be back in a comfortable bed, we'll be able to rest. The horses seemed to speed up as they both recognised the town. We rode up to the town and were both pleased that we had both survived another trip together. We trotted into town, a few people looked at us. Most of them ignored us and kept working. We rode up to the main building in the town, dismounted our horses and went in.

We had entered the Saloon. The room was very big and a lot of people were hanging around, having drinks and telling tales. The noise stopped when we walked in, but most people turned back to their friends and the noise resumed. As we walked through the room, some people were glaring at us, seemingly annoyed we'd come in. Most people do that, it's nothing new. We ignore those who hate us for our job, we ignore people who ignore us. We reached the bar and both sat down.

"Can we have our usual?" Me and Hikaru asked in sync. The lady at the bar turned round.

"Sure you can boys!" Renge replied happily. She was always happy to see us. She poured out two drinks and slid them over to us. We both caught them and downed them. It's great to finally get a good drink down you instead of water.

"We also need a room for a few nights, could we get one?" Hikaru asked Renge. Renge pulled out a book from under the bar and flicked it open, after a whirl of pages she started to run her finger down the page. She stopped and looked back at us.

"We have a room spare for you two. You sure you don't want separate rooms?" She asked, we both smiled. Renge didn't seem to approve of us always together, she believes me and Hikaru should learn to include other people in our lives. I know she's just trying to help but I don't think Hikaru would understand if I suddenly left him, so we both declined the offer of a second room.

"We have a letter to deliver to Sheriff Tamaki, is he in?" Hikaru asked Renge after ordering another two drinks.

"He's down at the office trying to work out what to do about the new bank manager. He seems to be very good as were have got a better economy but... he has that look. The shifty look." She leaned towards us and started to whisper. "I personally don't trust him. He was nice to start with and if you stay on his good side, your fine but..." She looked around "...if you end up in debt." She shuddered at the thought. She quickly pulled back and went back to her happy place. I looked at Hikaru, slightly confused, he seemed conserved about this new bank manager as well. We had heard about him from around the towns. His reputation was he was too good at his job and has drained towns dry. We both knew of what he could do, we'd ridden through a town he'd 'worked' at. The place was shambles and there was hardly anyone there. The only building standing was a cat house. We both avoided it as we knew that it could be their only way of making money, but we weren't going to get involved in the idea. We both thanked Renge for the rooms as she handed us our keys for the room. We nodded farewell and went outside to get our horses round to the stable.

"Karou, do you think it will happen again?" Hikaru asked me as we were untying our horses. "Do you think Ouran will end up like that other town?" He was troubled. I could tell, he could tell I was thinking the same thing.

"I think Ouran will be fine." I said with false optimism. Hikaru glared at me. "But I do think we may need to stay around just to make sure. You know and see if the stories are true."

"How can they not be true Karou?" Hikaru snapped back "You saw what happen to Lobelia when we rode through. That didn't happen overnight! It was caused by him."

"Calm down Hikaru!" He had worked himself up, but I could see he was afraid. This was our home, this was where we grew up and the only place we were welcome. "We know how he works and we will stop him. Ouran will stay standing." I said with more confidence then I felt I had. We both looked at each other and then we agreed, no matter what happened, Ouran Ranch will not fall to this new bank manager, but we had both momentarily forgotten. We needed to deliver a letter to Tamaki, we both turned and, knowing our horses were safely away and cared for, headed off to find the Sheriff.


	3. Meeting the Sheriff

The sheriff's office wasn't too hard to find. It was a large wooded building painted pink, but you could only see a pale shimmer of colour as it had been faded by the sunlight. We both looked up at the old building. It was two floors as the sheriff of the town lived here with his family. We both remember coming here when we were little and playing with Tamaki. The last Sheriff was really nice, he ran the town really well and made it a successful place. We grew up here in the lap of luxury... well as far as luxury goes here. He had to leave suddenly as a family issue arose. He didn't say anything to us, he just disappeared. Tamaki stood up and took his place, a very surprising thing as he's only 17. The town was shocked but Tamaki has done a great job running the town and keeping it afloat. We both heard of him taking over on our way here so I guess he's still pretty new to this. Hikaru said we should visit him some day, its good luck we were able to come here today. It really is happy to be back home.

"Where have you two been?" Tamaki yelled at us as we entered the room. We were both stunned as we hadn't expected this. "Do you not know of the trouble we're in? The towns in deep trouble!" We both stood there looking at him. We had no idea what could have bothered him so much. Haruhi quickly came to our rescue.

"He's worried about the new bank manager. He seems to be taking over the town little by little." Haruhi said in a calm voice, I could tell she was worried. "He's nearly taken over half the town, if he can control one more business..." She stopped and looked down to the ground "... he will be able to control the town." I turned to look for Hikaru, he was on the other side of the room trying his best to get a sulking sheriff out of the corner and give him the letter.

"Renge told us about him, don't worry Haruhi we'll help." I had unconsciously put my hand on her shoulder. No sooner had I done that then Tamaki leapt out of the corner and pushed her away from me.

"Don't you touch my daughter!" Tamaki yelled now standing in the way protecting Haruhi from me... yeah he does that. "I'm worried about the town being taken over by an evil banker and all you worried about is how far you can get with Haruhi!" If you haven't worked it out by now, he over reacts to thing very easily. He is known as a drama queen, but we don't tell him that.

"Chill out boss." Hikaru said as he walked to my side. "You know how it stands between us... and Haruhi." Hikaru got the reaction he wanted. Tamaki spun round and pulled Haruhi to the side. We couldn't hear what he was saying but we caught something a bit like 'stay away from those shady twins' but we didn't catch it all. Haruhi was arguing with him saying that she could look after herself and that he wasn't her father. The normal reaction to him. After a lot of shouting, me and Hikaru were getting bored.

"We have a letter were supposed to be delivering. So can we deliver it?" I asked, I broke the argument as they both stopped and turned around to look at me. Tamaki quickly regained his composure and returned to his desk. I then looked at Hikaru who walked up to him and delivered the letter. Tamaki took it off him and went to open it. He would of done if someone didn't come bursting through the doors.

"My brothers in trouble! He's been out in the sun too long, I think he's gunna die!" A young girl with very light blonde hair and pale blue eyes had dashed into the room. Tamaki put the letter into his draw and slid it shut. He stood up and went over to the girl, she was only around 4 or 5. You do tend to grow up fast out here. Tamaki knelt down to her and did his best to give her confidence. Haruhi also went to her and asked where the brother was. She got an answer.

"He's just on the outskirts of town, his horse is bringing him in but he's badly in need of a drink and some shade." Haruhi called to us. "I need you two to help me get him to Renge, she'll know what to do." Haruhi ran to the doors and pushed them open, me and Hikaru followed her.

The three of us ran out to find him. It didn't take us very long, he was very easy to find. His horse was week but was still standing, he was in a worse state. He was supported by his horse, his long black coat had been ripped to shreds and he was covered in cuts. This wasn't the source of his pain, as we approached him he looked up at us with weary eyes, seemed to register our presence, and collapsed. We all ran faster as his body slumped to the floor, the horse stopped and sat down next to him. Haruhi fell to her knees as she reached him and quickly got him on his back. She checked his temperature, me and Hikaru were ready in case the horse started to become distressed. Haruhi quickly went through her bag that she had with her and threw water in his face. He stared to cough.

"Come on, you'll be fine. We can get you to the town and find you a bed to rest in until your better." Haruhi said softly. The boy opened his eyes and looked up at her, then looked at her water bag. She realised and gave it to him. He grabbed the bag and downed the whole lot. Hikaru and started to look after the horse, giving it a drink too, it seemed very much relived. Haruhi called over to me to help carry the boy back to the town. I went to him and we both supported him on either side, Hiakru leading the horse, we all walked back to town.


	4. Enter The Bank Manager

"Will he be ok?" Hikaru asked as he entered the room. Renge was checking over the boy we'd just rescued, me and Haruhi carried him up to the room while Hikaru took the horse to the stables. Renge finished looking over him and came to talk to us, by this time Tamaki had turned up, he had gone straight to Renge to prepare a room for the boy and his sister, Tamaki had then helped keep the little girl company. Tamaki came in carrying the little girl, she very quickly struggled so Tamaki put her down. She ran to her beloved brother's bed and hugged him. Renge ushered us outside.

"Well, will he be alright?" Tamaki asked her as she followed us out.

"He was a bit dehydrated and worn out but he'll be fine. He just needs a few days rest." Renge said. All of us heaved a sigh of relief, none of us wanted to see them broken up. Haruhi smiled at us and thanked us for the help, Renge lead us back down to the saloon and promised us all a round of drinks. I waited outside his room as the rest of the group went. I looked through the window in the door to see the two figures reunited and safe. I remembered many occasions, especially when me and Hikaru first started when we had to carry the other into town and ask for help. Some towns ignore you and you have to fight for it, but others like Ouran, are happy to help those in need. Hikaru came up to find me.

"Karou, are you ok?" He asked. I turned caught off guard for a moment but relaxed when I saw him.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking..." I trailed off. I was lost in thought and memory. What would have happened if Hikaru wasn't there for me, if I ended up in the poor boys state, would I of survived? When I was thrown off my horse and broke my arm... Hikaru was there to help me. When I got bitten by a rattle snake, he helped me reach the next town for treatment. If this boy didn't have his sister...

"Karou, what you thinking of?" Hikaru had walked up to me and gently sat me down.

"I was thinking of what could have happened if we didn't help him, he could have died." I was also thinking how if I was alone, how many times I would have come close to death.

"His sister was with him, she came and got help. We both know how dangerous it is on the road. You know I'll always help you Karou."

"And I'll always help you Hikaru." We both smiled and hugged each other. We then herd a shout from downstairs, we both smiled and went down for our free round of drinks.

"I propose a toast to our fine sheriff, who in the call of duty, helped rescue a fallen cowboy." Renge declared with her glass held high.

"I also would like to drink to the good spirit that live in the heart of the Ouran community, that no man or woman is left alone." Haruhi followed.

"And I would like to drink that the people of Ouran who helped today will keep the spirit alive forever" Tamaki finished, we all cheered and downed our drinks, but no sooner had the last glass hit the table, then there was a rush of cold wind that whipped about the room. The lights flickered and the room was still. At the door, a figure was standing in the doorway, blocking out the sun. The shadow stretched halfway towards the group, the happiness of the toast was all but forgotten as a new feeling crept into the room. The figure left the door way and walked towards the bar. His whole outfit was smart, tidy and black. He carried in his hand a rather beaten book with yellow tinged pages. He reached the bar and tilted his hat up. I saw his face for the first time. I knew exactly who he was now. I had my suspicions but now I knew I was right, and Ouran was in deep trouble. The bank manager was Kyoya Ootori. The Ootori family were one of the richest in the whole Wild West. Kyoya was here for one thing and one thing only. He meant business. He came to take over and add Ouran to the family tick list. Renge had gone back to the bar and got his order. She was so nervous, she nearly spilled his drink while she was pouring it. Kyoya's expression was cold, no emotion flickered in his eyes. He pulled up a stool and sat down. I glanced around the room, I realised that everyone else had gone. There was only our group and Kyoya in the room. He picked up his glass and took a small drink. He slowly put the glass down on the table and turned to look at us. The whole table flinched as we felt his cold gaze pass over us. Hikaru caught my eye, he was nervous but I could see the anger in his eyes. He was ready to fight for Ouran, I quickly put my hand on his, he looked at me and relaxed. Kyoya seemed to note who everyone was and turned back to his drink and had another sip.

"Haruhi, I see you look radiant today." Kyoya said without even turning back. His voice seemed gentle but it felt like ice. Haruhi quickly looked down. Kyoya turned.

"I see you growing in to a lovely young lady." Haruhi shuffled her feet, avoiding eye contact. Kyoya smirked and turned to Tamaki who was now very tense. "Calm down Sheriff, I'd only make a move when were alone." Tamaki looked like he was going to explode. But he was able to stay calm.

"You shouldn't talk to my daughter like that Mr Ootori." Tamaki was able to say. Kyoya smiled and turned to us.

"The Pony Express is a one man job. So why are there two riders?" Hikaru became tense again, Kyoya was getting right on his nerves.

"It is safer for two riders to travel together." I said in the nicest possible way. "We can make sure the letter reaches the person better when their two of us. Single riders run the risk of failing to get there at all." I smiled, not a very confident smile. I didn't know how he was going to react.

"Correct, I always thought two riders would be better than one. They can then look after each other. They also do have a higher chance of delivering the letter. It's a shame that you get paid by letter, because you're splitting the money between you. You would earn more as a single so I guess it's a risk you're not willing to take." Kyoya turned back to his drink. Hikaru was fuming, I was too but I can hide it better than him. What Kyoya had said was true in the sense it is safer to go as a pair, but it was also true we were only really getting half pay each as it was per letter. Kyoya looked up at Renge who was cleaning a glass. "So Miss, your payment is due for your property. You need to pay me by the end of the week or I'll be forced to take over this establishment." If he gets the saloon, he could take over Ouran.


	5. In Debt

Kyoya downed the rest of his drink and opened the book. After a quick flick through the pages he stopped on a page and ran his finger down the page. "You owe the bank £2000 for the repairs you needed to do plus interest, you also needed some money to refurbish some rooms that with interest bring your total up to..." He was writing all this down on the page, Renge looked close to tears "£6050 in total." Kyoya looked up at her. I was shocked that Renge had gotten her debt up that much. She would never be able to pay it back. The worst thing was that Kyoya knew it to, he was milking every moment of it. Renge let a tear roll down her cheek. "You have until the end of the week. See you on Sunday." Kyoya said. I could hear the venom in his voice. He then stood up, paid for his drink and left. I waited until he was out of sight until speaking.

"How much do you earn a week?" I asked Renge who had sat down next to us.

"I'm lucky if I can scrape £1000." Renge said tears falling down her face. £1000 is a lot of money, considering we get paid just enough to survive. I realised then how much trouble our home town was in. I looked at Tamaki, surly there is something he can do.

"I know I should be able to do something to help..." Tamaki started "... but I alone don't own any sort of rights to get the money for her. We will just have to find one way of getting it." Tamaki's voices sounded defeated. He knew Ouran was lost. It will end up like so many towns before it.

"No there has to be a way!" Haruhi shouted slamming her fist down on the table. "Ouran will not give in to this!" All of us looked at her amazed. Haruhi wasn't the girl who was going to give in that easily. The rest of us looked at each other, we all shared the same thought. We were not going to let Kyoya take control of the Ouran Ranch.

"Right any ideas on how the heck we're going to raise the money?" Haruhi asked us. We had all gone back to the Sheriff's office to work out a battle plan. Renge had stayed to look after the two siblings. We were all sitting down trying to plan what to do. I could tell Hikaru really wanted to help, so did I, but we hadn't a clue what to do. After a while of getting nowhere Haruhi came up with a different approach. "Why don't we ask for help from the surrounding towns?" Everyone stopped. Tamaki stood up and went to his desk and pulled out a map of the surrounding area. He then spread it out on the table.

"There are 5 towns near us, each a few hours ride. If we ask them to help us out we could try to raise the money." Tamaki said pointing to the 5 towns. I suddenly felt a stab of upset, one of the towns on the map was Lobelia. I quickly corrected him.

"Lobelia is run down, the only place standing is the cat house. You won't get any help there." Everyone looked at me, Hikaru confirmed my story. Tamaki looked more worried.

"I guess we can't look for help there, it's a shame. It was a really successful town." Well that leaves four. I know we can get help from here" He pointed to a town labelled Nozuka. "I know the families that run the town, they'll help out." I'd been there with Hikaru, it was a smaller town then Ouran but it was a nice town. The only issue was that the sheriff there could do all sorts of martial arts, the deputy as well. If you didn't stick to the law then you'll get beaten up and thrown out.

"I can ride there tomorrow and get help." I offered, Hikaru looked at me.

"I will go too." Hikaru followed. We both looked at each other and agreed. "We'll ride out tomorrow."

We went back to our rooms, me and Hikaru. We walked past Renge's room, we could hear her soft crying as we walked past. We unlocked our door and both went in. After a while of sorting out our bed we both climbed in. Hikaru was really tired from the day's events. He was very sleepy and kept yawning.

"You alright Hikaru?" I asked him as he slumped back on his pillow.

"I'm fine, it's just worry." He replied rolling to his side to face me. I rolled to meet him.

"Ouran will be fine." Hikaru looked depressed. "We'll save it won't we."

"Yeah Karou, we'll save Ouran." He smiled and I saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes. I smiled, he smiled back. "But we won't be much help tired will we?" he joked. We both laughed, the after a while, I fell asleep.

I had a strange dream. I was watching over the days events. Us arriving in town, but I wasn't me I was watching me and Hikaru. I looked round and wondered where I was. When I turned to my left I saw Kyoya standing there watching me and Hikaru ride into town. He seemed to take notes on us as we rode in. Then as we went into the saloon he walked over to a closet and started working. Next thing I know I'm in the Saloon watching us get our room keys, Renge was happy again. She was happily chatting away to us, then I felt the room chill. We were at the Sheriff's office. All I saw was Tamaki nearly open the letter, then I woke up.


	6. The Nozuka Ranch

"Morning sleepy head!" Hikaru said as he nudged me. I was so tired. I didn't get much sleep, I kept remembering about that letter. The letter we came here to deliver. Hikaru shook me again and I sat up. "Come on Karou. We have to ride out to Nozuka. Get up." He pushed my shoulder and I laughed pushing him back. We both got up and got dressed. As we made our way down to the saloon, Renge looked like a nervous wreck, she hadn't caught any sleep last night. She looked very depressed. Hikaru went to her and she just cried on his shoulder. Hikaru just let her, we both knew the situation was hopeless, but we weren't going to give in. Tamaki entered a moment or so later and gently moved Renge off Hikaru and onto his shoulder, she didn't care, as long as she could cry it didn't matter who it was on. I felt guilty leaving her like this, but we had to ride out to see the others.

After a while ride, me and Hikaru came up to the small town of Nozuka. We rode in and were both surprised to see the sheriff and deputy standing there waiting for us. We quickly dismounted our horses and walked towards them.

"Howdy Hikaru! Howdy Karou! Nice to see you!" Honey called as we approached. Sheriff Honey was in charge of this town, his childhood friend and cousin Mori was his deputy. Looking at the pair, you would have thought it was the other way round, but sure enough Honey could rule the town. He darted towards us and jumped up on Hikaru first, and then me. Mori came to our rescues and pulled him off us. He then put Honey back on the ground.

"We heard the news" Mori said to us. We both looked at him as the news of Renge's debt and Kyoya's arrangement had reached here before us.

"We came asking for help." Hikaru began "We need to help cover the debt, otherwise Kyoya will take only the Saloon but the rest of the town with it." Mori and Honey stood shocked, they hadn't heard that part of the story. We immediately went straight to the town hall where Honey called a meeting of all the people who lived there.

"So why should we help them? What they ever done for us?" Chika, the blacksmith objected. "Why should we help a town that has never helped us?" Honey turned to his younger brother.

"We will help them as they will help us when we're in need. They have asked for help against a great menace in our country. If we help them now, we will be helping ourselves as the menace won't come here." Honey declared. There was a mumble around the people, Chika stood up again.

"If we help them, we are weakening our selves. Say we lend them £1000, how are we to get it back, surly it would make us a target for the Ootori family!" Everyone mumbled again, Chika had a point, how would they fight off Kyoya if they themselves were in debt. Honey looked confused as he couldn't think of a comeback, Mori stood up and walked to the front, everyone went silent.

"If we let him take over Ouran, he will come after us next. We are the closest town. If we don't save Ouran, we are condemning ourselves to their fate." Mori finished. The whole room was silent, not even Chika stood up against Mori. Everyone reached a mutual agreement. They would help the Ouran Ranch. The only thing they had to work out was how.

"I think that went rather well." Hikaru said as we were getting drinks.

"It went better than I expected. It could have been a lot worse." I agreed. We had help from Nozuka. It may not be much help, but its help all the same. Sheriff Honey came in to see us, accompanied by Deputy Mori.

"We can give you our Cake sales profit. We always make loads and would like to donate it to the survival of the Ouran ranch." Honey saying this handed us an envelope addressed to Tamaki. We both looked at it and wondered how much could be in there. I took the envelope and put it in my bag. Honey looked at us. He all of a sudden took a serious tone. "You must make sure Ouran survives, if not..." He glared at us, not finishing he snapped back to normal and spun round to eat some cake that was on the table near him. Hikaru and I looked at Mori, he gave us a look that confirmed the threat. Hikaru and I both shuddered. We both knew that if we did fail, Honey and Mori will get us. On that note, we both said our farewells and headed out of town.

"That was weird." Hikaru said when we were a safe distance away from Nozuka.

"Honey and Mori scared me slightly." I replied. Well off we rode and returned to Ouran. We had no idea how close or how far we had to go to save Ouran.


	7. Are we there yet?

We reached the Ouran ranch before sunset. Hikaru was worried. So was I. Not only had we the mission to raise enough money to save the saloon, but we only had one week to do it in and we had already used two days up. The first day was the day we were told and second we'd gotten help from the town Nozuka. As we rode towards the town we saw two figures ride off. One a small figure with long hair, the other taller with a black cloak. We looked at each other and smiled as the brother and sister had recovered and was on their way home. We arrived at the town a few minutes later. Hikaru dismounted as I did. He then offered to take our horses back to the stable, I started to protest as I wanted to go with him, but as I had the letter, I had to go to the Sheriff's office.

"How did you do?" Tamaki asked as I pushed open the door. I walked in alone. Tamaki suddenly looked anxious at my presence. I guess he was just waiting for the news. "Did you both make it back?" He looked at me now worried. I looked up at him, and smiled.

"Hikaru is sorting our horses out. He's fine." I said, Tamaki gave a massive sigh and relaxed. I then went to my bag and pulled out the letter from Honey and Mori. Tamaki looked at the letter, his focus hung on the envelope. I stood there holding it out to him and he sat there staring at it. I didn't think he was going to even reach for it. Luckily for him Haruhi entered, she went over to me and pulled the letter from my hand. She then continued to open it. Tamaki looked at her in a moment of confusion. She unfolded the letter, a piece of paper fell to the floor. I went and picked it up as Haruhi read out loud.

"Dear Tamaki, this envelope contains all our profit from the annual cake sales held at our town. We hope this will save your town and that this gift will help you save others. Ouran is our only ally." Haruhi looked over at me, I had opened the piece of paper. I was standing there in shock. In my hand I held a cheque for £3000. Those cake sales must be good to get that much money. I showed Tamaki and Haruhi the figure. Tamaki jumped in the air in joy. Haruhi relaxed and hugged me. I hugged her back because we were half way there, kinda. We were all cheering, it was a great moment, but as all great moments it came to an end.

"What have you guys to be happy about?" a cold voice echoed around the room. We fell silent. A cold chill descended on the room. Tamaki stopped leaping for joy and looked at the doorway. Haruhi looked over my shoulder as we were still hugging, the hug soon turned into a cling. I turned round and went cold. Kyoya was standing in the door way. "Well, what are you guys celebrating?" he repeated. We all looked at the letter on the desk. Tamaki was the first to answer.

"We are happy as we will be able to repay Renge's debt." He said in a calm voice. Kyoya walked into the room, and up to Tamaki.

"Then why don't you give her the money to pay me back. She could pay me back now." He grinned. He knew Tamaki wasn't able to pay him back in full. Tamaki backed away but answered.

"We can pay back half of it." He stood there very pleased with himself. Haruhi was clinging onto my shirt as if to hide from Kyoya. Kyoya smiled.

"Well if you can pay half back Tamaki, I'll make you an offer. You can pay half of it and I'll waver the rest on one condition." He paused. Tamaki looked ready to jump at the offer. He looked at Kyoya pleading with his eyes that he would still keep control of the town. Kyoya looked at me and Haruhi, a sinister smile came across his face. "The one condition is, you let me marry Haruhi." I felt Haruhi's grip tighten on my shirt. Kyoya looked at Tamaki. "That is my only offer. I want an answer by Sunday. That or the debt in full." And with that last remark, Kyoya turned and left. I looked down at Haruhi, she had buried her head in my shoulder. I really felt sorry for her. It was this moment that Hikaru came through the door. I looked at him. A flash of anger crossed his face. He had walked in to see his brother with his arms round a girl who was clinging on to him and buried her head in his shoulder. Hikaru walked up to me and Haruhi.

"What are you doing Karou?" He asked me in a quiet but controlled voice. I could hear his restrained anger. I looked at Haruhi who was unaware of Hikaru's presence. I looked back at my brother.

"It's nothing Hikaru." I answered him.

"Nothing? I leave you for a few minutes and I come in to find you together with her!" he yelled at me. Haruhi looked up. She looked at Hikaru, tears streaming down her face. Hikaru stopped when he saw her, he understood I was merely comforting her. Tamaki who was sitting at his desk was looking over the letter. He was deep in thought over what to do.

"I think you two should get some rest. Go and tell Renge the good news as you go to your rooms." Tamaki said. I looked over at him. So did Hikaru. We both nodded and went to leave. Haruhi let go of me as I moved away. I looked back at her as we reached the door. She turned and ran from the room, we could hear her crying as we went over to see Renge.

"Well, any good news boys?" Renge asked us as we entered. We both turned to her and offered her a seat. "Is it good news?" She asked us now worried.

"We got half of the money sorted if we add your profit for the week with the money we got today." Hikaru began, we saw her face lighten a little as there now was some sort of hope.

"Kyoya has made Tamaki an offer, if you pay half of the debt he'll forget the rest on one condition." I continued Renge really seemed on edge. "If Tamaki let's him marry Haruhi." I finished. Renge looked in a state of shock. We sat there for a moment before Hikaru spoke.

"Unless we pay him back in full, Kyoya will take the town, or Haruhi." On that note we all went to our rooms. I'm not sure if we'll reach a happy ending, but to stop Kyoya, we'll need a whole lot of help or Haruhi to leave us forever.


	8. Haruhi's Wake Up Call

Another morning came to pass as we lay asleep. I woke up first, before Hikaru and got up. I walked over to the window and saw a figure moving out in the early morning darkness. I looked back at Hikaru deciding whether to wake him up. I decided against it as I turned back to see the figure. I couldn't work out who it was at first but then they did something you could never mistake. The figure pulled out a book from his bag, pulled out a pen and began to write in it. It was Kyoya for sure. I watched him walking around in the darkness of the morning. He walked up to the sheriff's office. He seemed to study the building, I was waiting for him to do something or for someone else to see him. I looked around the town, there was no one else about at this time in the morning. All of a sudden a light went on in the top room of the sheriff's office. The light caught my attention strait away, it also caught Kyoya's attention too. We both looked up at the window. I could now see Kyoya's face in the light, he was smirking. I then realised whose room it was. It was Haruhi's. I suddenly sensed a threat as Kyoya walked towards the door. I couldn't leave her alone with him. I darted to the door but stopped myself dashing through it. I turned back to Hikaru, he was still asleep. I walked over and nudged him awake.

"What is it Karou?" He asked when he finally woke up.

"Kyoya's searching to find Haruhi. I saw him, he's going after her!" I replied, what I said was very confusing and a bit mixed up but Hikaru got the message. He was up and ready in a few moments. And so we went off to rescue Haruhi.

We both ran down the stairs, but we were able to do it silently so we didn't wake anyone up. We darted through the saloon and out the door to Haruhi. Kyoya was no where to be seen but Haruhi's light was still on. I looked at Hikaru and we both nodded, we ran at full pelt to find Kyoya. As we reached the Sheriff's Office we immediately darted through the rooms and up the stairs. We were not going to let Kyoya win this time. As we reached the top of the stairs, we could see the light coming from one of the rooms. We reached the door and crouched down to see if we could hear anything.

"Are you going to help Renge?" Kyoya's voice seemed cold.

"I am going to help save her and the town from you." Haruhi argued in a brave and confident voice.

"You could end it now as if you marry me I will leave Ouran forever."

"What?" Haruhi sounded confused.

"If you come with me, I will never trouble Tamaki again." Kyoya seemed to change his tone. It was now softer and gentler. "I promise I will leave this town if you come with me."

"I…I…" Haruhi stuttered. "You'll leave them forever?" She seemed to be relaxing.

"Yes, I will even stop any of my family coming here. It will be completely safe." Kyoya was luring her into a trap and we both knew it. The worrying thing was Haruhi was walking right into it.

"Ouran will be left alone. You will never try to take over." Haruhi had hope in her voice, she could end and protect Ouran if she agreed. I moved myself to look through the keyhole. I could see both of them. Haruhi was sitting on her bed and Kyoya was standing just to one side of her. Haruhi was following Kyoya with her eyes. I looked at her, her face was filled with hope, she saw this as a way of saving the town. She didn't seem to care if she gave herself up, as long as Ouran and her friends were protected, she was happy. Kyoya walked round her room and stood looking out the window. Haruhi looked over at him. "So why do you want me?"

"Because I find you an interesting and pretty young lady. You act true to those around you and you're very smart. I feel it a waste for you to stay here trapped with Tamaki yelling at any boy that touches you." Kyoya turned to face her, she got up and walked towards him. Haruhi seemed dazed, she didn't look right. Kyoya smiled and offered his hand to her. Haruhi took it. I gasped and Hikaru lost his balance. He fell sideways and knocked me over. After a bit of a scuffle sorting our selves out, I looked back though the keyhole. Kyoya had his arms around Haruhi in a hug, Haruhi was hugging back. I saw her face, in her eyes I saw regret. I couldn't leave her with him any more. I pushed open the door.

"Haruhi! You don't have to marry him!" I half shouted as me and Hikaru kicked the door open. Haruhi looked at us in surprise, Kyoya looked at us in anger, he nearly had her.

"It's not too late, we can still save the Saloon." Hikaru yelled.

"You don't have to give in." I told her. She looked back at both of us, looked at Kyoya and seemed to snap to her senses. She pushed away from Kyoya and walked over to us. Kyoya didn't stop her he just smiled.

"I was only offering her a way to guarantee Ouran's safety from my family. If she agreed, you would never have to worry about my family again. Don't you two want that safety for your home town?" He glared at us. He knew he had the better argument. I looked at Hikaru, Hikaru looked at me. It was an offer that we couldn't refuse. After a moment Hikaru spoke up.

"Haruhi is her own person, her loyalty can't be bought. She should never have to sign her life away. We will defend her to the end and we will find a way of stopping you." Hikaru stepped in front of me and Haruhi. He made a good stand against Kyoya. Kyoya just smiled.

"When I take over this town Haruhi won't have a choice." We were all stunned as the only way to save Haruhi was now to stop Kyoya completely.

"What are you guys doing in my daughter's room?" Tamaki yelled. We all turned to him as we'd all forgotten that he was asleep in another room. He glared at all of us. Haruhi then spoke up.

"They came to make sure I got up early today." She smiled at him and walked out the room. I looked at Hikaru.

"Yeah, we came to make sure she got up nice and early!" We both said as we went out the door. I'm not sure for Kyoya's reason why he was there but after a while we were all worried about the coming day as we had to find an alternative to protect now not only the Saloon, but everyone.


	9. Where Next?

We all went back to the Saloon with Tamaki yelling at us every step of the way. After a while we had worked out how to ignore him, I looked over at Haruhi as we were walking. I could read her face easily, she was wondering how she could of let herself be easily trapped. She prided herself on becoming independent but in those few moments, she had nearly given in. I looked at Hikaru as well as we reached the doors to the Saloon. He was bothered as well. Kyoya had gone back to the bank as we headed off. I turned to my brother as he opened the doors.

"What did he mean Haruhi won't have a choice?" I asked him, his eyes met mine. The moment was held for a while.

"It means Karou..." Hikaru said in a soothing voice "...that we need to save Haruhi and Ouran from Kyoya. We must or else." I felt a tear fall down my cheek, I started to raise my hand to catch it but Hikaru had already caught it. "Karou, we both love Ouran and both love Haruhi. We won't let this happen." I nodded. Hikaru smiled and pushed open the door. We all entered the Saloon, Hikaru, Haruhi, Tamaki and me. We went in and sat down.

"We need to get the rest of the money!" Tamaki declared in his normal over the top fashion. "I will not let him get his hands on the town or my precious daughter!"

"But how?" Me and Hikaru asked in unison.

"We still have 5 days left!" I'm sure we can raise the money in 5 days, were half way there already!" Tamaki seemed confident and determined we would reach the deadline. We all looked at him. Then at each other.

"Getting half of the money off of the other town was good but..." Haruhi started. "But we can't go to another town and ask for more money as we've seen by the map, everywhere else is either run down or is controlled by the Ootori family." We all looked at her, she was right. Everywhere around us was run down or controlled. I suddenly felt a rush of anger, I couldn't let Ouran fall.

"We must ride out to find work! If we can work in the towns, we can pay back more of the debt. If we all help out we can pay all of it back." Hikaru looked at me as if I was mad. "Hikaru if we can earn a little more money we can protect Ouran." My voice calmed on the last point. There was a moment silence. I looked around at everyone, then back at my brother. A smile creped across his face and fire lit up in his eyes.

"I'm with you Karou, we'll save this town!" He stood up and put his hand on my shoulder, he was in. We both turned to Tamaki and Haruhi.

"I'm in." Haruhi said as she stood up. "I'm not going down without a fight!"

"It's too dangerous for you three to go off to unknown land!" Tamaki said, his voice slightly panicky. "You need to work out where you're going. Haruhi..." he paused "Make sure those twins look after you." He smiled weakly. He had given her permission to go. No sooner was it noon, then time for us to leave.

"Well, there's three of us this time." Hikaru said to me as we were saddling up our horses.

"I know, but it's still the same rules." I replied.

"Just survive!" we both said together. I looked in my bag of stuff I was taking with me. I had some food, my water, a small map Tamaki gave us, and a photo. A very old photo. I looked at the scene in the picture. Two small smiling boys waving at me, standing as if one was a mirror of the other. It was the two of us when we were little, standing in front of the Sheriff's Office. I quickly put it away as Hikaru called me.

"You coming or what?" He was already leading his horse round to go. I quickly harnessed my horse and followed him out.

"So where are we going?" Haruhi asked as she walked out to meet us. Her horse was a deep chocolate brown colour. Me and Hikaru just stared at her. We were stunned by Haruhi wearing proper cowboy gear. Her outfit looked really cute on her.

"Whose horse is it?" Hikaru blurted out. Haruhi looked at him and smiled.

"It's Tamaki's horse, he said I could borrow it." She smiled. I looked at Hikaru, it's weird for people to share their horses, normally you have one horse and you keep it, I guess as Haruhi doesn't have one, Tamaki let her borrow his. "Could I get some help?" She asked. We both wondered with what? She smiled awkwardly. It clicked.

"We'll help you." We both said in unison, she needed help mounting her horse. After a while we were all setting off into the open fields of the Wild West.

"I hope we find somewhere we can earn some money." Haruhi said as we rode out. Me and Hikaru looked at each other.

"The next town is a day and night's ride away." Hikaru mumbled.

"We should get there for lunch." I followed. And with that last comment, we all rode off into the afternoon with Tamaki yelling something as we left, I couldn't work out what he was saying, but oh well, we'll find out when we get back.


	10. Tested Trust

The day was wearing on and the sun set. Me and Hikaru stopped and dismounted. We looked around and were pleased with where we stopped. We had used this location before when we were riding to Ouran so it was a good spot. Haruhi looked around at the area, she looked worried. I wondered why, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, I looked at Hikaru who was unpacking the tent. Haruhi coughed. I looked back at her, she was still sitting on her horse, she looked really awkward. I then got it. She couldn't dismount her horse. I quickly went over to her and helped her off. She got off very clumsily but I guess it was good for her first attempt. She lost her balance when she tried to dismount and she did fall on me. How that went, well... I broke her fall. We both ended up in a heap. Hikaru turned around. A flash of anger flashed across his face as he saw her on top of me. I looked at her and back again. Hikaru came over and pulled Haruhi up. Haruhi stood up and brushed herself off and went to set up her tent. Hikaru glared at me.

"What were you doing?" He asked in a controlled voice.

"I was just helping her get off her horse. That's all." I replied.

"Make sure that's all you do." He half shouted before turning away to sort out food. I picked myself up and brushed off the dust. I looked at Haruhi, he face had gone slightly red. She was blushing. That or she was angry, but I doubted that idea. Hikaru wasn't happy. I walked over to him to help set up food. I went to pick up one of the pans, Hikaru caught my hand. I looked at him, he didn't turn to face me.

"What was really going on?" He asked in a very forced voice. I tried to move my hand away but he jerked me back sharply. "What did she want?" I tried to pull away again but he held me there. I let out a sigh.

"I was just helping her dismount, she fell by accident. Nothing is going on between us." I looked at him, his arm tensed. What happened next was at bit of a blur. One minute I'm sitting up next to Hikaru. Next moment I'm flat on my back with Hikaru on top. I looked up at my brother, he looked down at me. The moment held.

"Remember who you love more Karou! Don't throw it away!" Hikaru shouted in my face. I looked up at him blankly. I wasn't sure what was going on. Why was Hikaru acting so weird? I lay there staring at him. He glared at me, then turned to face Haruhi who had turned to see what was going on. Hikaru glared at her. I looked between my brother to Haruhi and back again. I realised what Hikaru was so caught up about. He thought Haruhi was trying to steal me from him. By pushing me over, he was establishing his position in the group. That I was his. He was mine. I looked at Haruhi, she took a few steps away from us, slightly scared. She left us and went into her tent she had set up. We both followed her with our eyes. Once she was in the tent, Hikaru got off me. I sat up and sorted out my hair. Hikaru went back to the food leaving me to set up the tent. I was given time to think. I worried about my brother, his temper may get him into trouble but I could see his view. I would act just as protective if someone tried to steal him, I just would act slightly differently.

"So... where are we going tomorrow?" Haruhi asked us. I looked at Hikaru, he looked back.

"We should be arriving in Kasanoda's town soon." Hikaru said. Haruhi looked confused. I could see her confusion and decided it best to tell her now than later.

"Ristu Kasanoda is a friend of Ouran, but the area he lives in is rough." I swallowed a mouthful of water. Haruhi looked interested in the subject. Hikaru went to continue.

"The town isn't like Ouran, it's full of fighters and schemers. It is one of the meanest towns around."

"We are welcome there only by the Sheriff who is Ristu, but he's referred to by his surname Kasanoda. Anyone else would beat us up and kidnap you." I finished. She looked very confused.

"I thought we were riding out to get jobs to help pay back the debt for Renge? Why are we going somewhere we could get beaten senseless?" Haruhi yelled at us. Me and Hikaru had been there once or twice before, we knew that Haruhi coming was a bad idea, but we could leave her with Kyoya lurking around town. I guess this is one of those moments of 'out of the frying pan and into the fire'. I looked at Hikaru. I did seem a bit of a suicide mission. The only reason we were going here was because we didn't have any links to the other towns.

"I'm going to bed. I need to prepare for this town." Haruhi finished her food and stormed off to her tent. I finished my food and put my plate down. Hikaru finished his. We looked at Haruhi's tent, I walked over and listened to the side. She was fast asleep. I walked back to Hikaru who was tidying the plates away.

"I'm going to bed." I said walking away to our tent. I climbed in and sorted myself out. A few moments later Hikaru opened the tent door. I could see the sky behind him, full of stars. I remembered times when we used to lie out and make up funny names for consolations of stars. Hikaru closed the door as he climbed in. The stars disappeared. Hikaru came in and sat next to me. He looked upset. I sat myself up, I looked at him. He looked down at his feet. I gently turned his head to face me. Is eyes were sorry.

"I'm sorry about earlier Karou. I don't know what came over me." Hikaru whispered.

"It's ok Hikaru. I understand." I replied, putting my hand on his shoulder. Hikaru moved his hand to my shoulder.

"I shouldn't act like that just because Haruhi loves you." I stopped him.

"Haruhi doesn't love me Hikaru. We are just friends. You know how it stands." I replied, he looked at me, he saw no deceit in my eyes. I was telling the truth. Hikaru smiled. We both slumped down into our beds. It was an uneasy night but, we seemed to both sleep easily.

Was I dreaming again? I guess I was. I looked down the area to see Hikaru, Haruhi and myself riding towards me. I looked at the group as we rode together. No one seemed happy but everyone kept riding. After a while they arrived at the place and set up camp, there seemed something wrong about this moment. Something didn't seem right. Something had changed, or was going to. I went over to help Haruhi off of her horse and we both fell in a heap. Haruhi on top and me on the bottom. Hikaru didn't turn round, he missed his cue. I waited for him to turn, he didn't. Haruhi didn't pull herself away from me either, I was just lying there looking at her. I moved my hand to Haruhi's side. None of this happened before, why was it happening now? I looked to Hikaru and he wasn't there! I couldn't see him, he was nowhere to be seen. I looked back at me and Haruhi, I now had both of my hand on her. One around her waist and one on her shoulder. This was wrong. This didn't happen, Haruhi leaned closer to me, I didn't push her away, Haruhi brushed my hair from my face, this couldn't be happening.

"Stop!" I woke up. I looked around the tent, Hikaru was asleep beside me, nothing was missing. I looked back at Hikaru. Had I just seen what would have happened if he wasn't there all the time? I would be with Haruhi? I clambered out of the tent and looked up. It was early morning, Haruhi was poking her head out of her tent, she looked at me.

"Are you alright Karou?" She asked, I just looked at her, "I heard you shouting, are you ok?" she waited for me to answer. I climbed out of the tent.

"It was nothing." I said as carefree as I could. She came out of her tent and walked towards me. I saw here coming and panicked "I should start on breakfast." I half shouted. Haruhi jumped, I quickly apologised for shouting.

"It's ok Karou, don't worry. You're just bugged a bit." She smiled innocently. I was still tense, she walked towards me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, I don't bite." She joked. I forced a laugh at this point and went off to get breakfast. Why the heck was I so jumpy this morning, Haruhi wouldn't do anything, I was just being silly.


	11. Next Town any help?

I sat down and set up breakfast, we were having toast. We had some slices of bread from Tamaki and we were going to try and toast them over a fire. So far, we have only had 'well done' toast as we keep burning it. I don't mind and neither does Hikaru, but I think Haruhi will. I've got all the wood sorted, I just need to light it. I look around for the things I usually use, where the heck are they. I turn around to see if they're behind me. They weren't there either. I guess I left them in the tent. I turned to my tent, I looked for Haruhi, she was feeding the horses. I got up and walked to my tent, I looked inside. Hikaru was still asleep. I quietly climbed into the tent and reached for my bag. I lent slightly over Hikaru to reach it, I could feel myself losing my balance. I quickly put my hand down to stop me falling. Luckily it didn't land on Hikaru, so he didn't wake up. I looked at him. It was strange him being asleep for this long. I grabbed my bag. Sitting next to him I opened it and found what I was looking for. I looked back at my brother.

"Wake up Hikaru." I nudged him, he rolled over. "Hikaru, we need to get to the next town." He looked up at me.

"Karou, why were you shouting last night?" he asked in a quiet voice. I froze. I couldn't tell him the real reason. He looked at me, he was still tired.

"I was just having a bad dream. It's nothing to worry about." I replied, smiling weakly. Hikaru sat up, his eyes level with mine. "It was nothing." I repeated, worry had crept into my voice.

"Karou, I know your lying. What happened?" His voice turned cold. I know that Hikaru is not a morning person but after yesterday. "You were with her weren't you?" He looked into my eyes, I knew he was right. Why I was dreaming about Haruhi I didn't know. I didn't know what to say. Hikaru moved his hand to my face. I felt the palm of his hand on my cheek, it was gentle. His fingers went up the side of my face and reached my hair. I didn't pull away from him, I didn't want to. I only looked at him. "Karou..." Hikaru started "I don't want you to go..." tears formed in his eyes "I don't want to be left alone..." He moved his second hand to mirror the first. A tear rolled down his face. I moved my hand to catch it.

"Hikaru, I'm not going to leave you." I said softly. "I'm going to stay by you until you don't need me anymore."

"Karou I will always need you, your my brother."

"Then I will never leave you." I whispered. A felt something fall down my face and rest on Hikaru's hand. A tear had escaped. Hikaru let go of me. We both sat there looking at each other.

"Have you found the fire thing yet Karou?" Haruhi's voice called from outside. We both turned to the tent's door.

"Yeah, I found it." I replied.

"Good I'm starving." Haruhi said, we could hear her footsteps as she walked away. We looked back at each other, and smiled.

"What would Tamaki say if we started dating Haruhi?" Hikaru said trying to keep from laughing. I started to laugh.

"Keep away from those shady twins!" I replied mimicking Tamaki. Hikaru laughed harder. I'm not sure how long we were there for but it was a while.

"Are you guys finished so we can eat?" Haruhi shouted at us, we were in fits of laughter. At Haruhi's voice we both tried to calm down.

"Don't worry Haruhi, toast is on the way!" Hikaru said climbing out of the tent. I followed him out. We both stood up and said good morning to Haruhi.

"Looks like you two made up." She said. We stopped for the moment, looked at each other and smiled. Well we had kind of. It wasn't long until we were all riding off towards the town of our good friend Kasanoda.

It was a very long ride to the next town but as predicted, we got there in time for lunch. The town though was a very different sight to Ouran. The buildings were all dark and dusky colours. Some of the buildings were falling apart. As we rode in people glared at us. I looked to Hikaru, he was ok. We were used to this. I looked to Haruhi. She looked terrified. I slowed down and rode next to her. She took some comfort, she relaxed a bit more when Hikaru slowed to mirror me. As we rode down the centre of town, someone let out a wolf whistle at Haruhi. Hikaru turned to where the noise came from, he turned back. We had reached the sheriff's office. The building was beaten and broken, it was also the best building in the town. Hikaru dismounted and walked towards the building. There was a post to tie horses to and it wasn't long until both me and Haruhi had dismounted too. This time with no accidents. We walked up the steps to the door, the whole thing creaked and moaned under foot. We kept going until we reached the door.

"Who is it?" an angry voice shouted as we entered. The room was dark and all we could make out was a desk with a big chair behind it. The figure in the chair was coved in shadows so we could make him out.

"Hikaru and Karou, we bring a message from Ouran." Hikaru announced. The figure moved into the light. Kasanoda leaned forwards onto his desk, his red hair pulled back away from his face. His eyes darted from Hikaru to me and then to Haruhi.

"Who is this?" He asked in a calmer tone, gesturing to Haruhi. I stepped forward.

"This is Haruhi, Tamaki's adopted daughter." I answered. His eyes lit up on her name. She shuddered. She did not like this. Hikaru sensed the room's atmosphere lift. So did I, we knew Kasanoda had a history with Haruhi. We don't know what it is but whatever it is Tamaki didn't approve.

"We need your help to stop Kyoya Ootori. He is trying to take over Ouran." Hikaru told Kasanoda. He paused, Kasanoda turned to the window.

"And what will happen if I don't help you?" He asked in a calm voice. He had slipped into his gangster act. We needed to think of a good reason.

"We need to get £2000 to pay him back." Hikaru pushed on "I know that's a lot but we are all here to work and earn that much by Saturday."

"Why would you want to earn that stupid amount of money? Surly you could stop him some other way?" Kasanoda replied coldly. Haruhi stepped forward.

"If we don't pay him back, I'll be forced to marry him!" She shouted, all of us jumped. Kasanoda spun around to face us.

"Are you trying to annoy me?" He shouted at us.

"It's the truth." Me and Hikaru chimed in. "If we can't pay him back, he'll make Haruhi marry him." We both looked at Kasanoda. His face was nearly as red as his hair. He looked at us anger in his eyes. The anger quickly vanished as he saw we were not lying. He slumped down to his desk. He clicked his fingers and a young girl ran in.

"Bring me £2000. We are going to help save Ouran." The girl nodded and ran out. I stood there confused. So did Hikaru and Haruhi. "Haruhi, you should live your life the way you want to, not how other would like." Kasanoda told her. What the heck had gotten into him? Oh well, we didn't argue. We were soon riding off back to Ouran, we could pay Kyoya back!


	12. A Narrow Escape?

"Get them a room for the night. I don't want them riding out at this time." Kasanoda told the inn keeper. The guy nodded and ducked down under the desk to find some keys. For the first time in ages we had relaxed. We had enough money to pay back. Hikaru was happy, Haruhi was happy and we all knew Kyoya will be fuming when we get back with the money. His plans to marry Haruhi will all collapse. He will never take over Ouran while we're around. The guy handed us two rather rusty looking keys. I took one and Haruhi took one. I gave mine to Hikaru who put it in his pocket. The man gave us a shifty look, not sure why but it didn't bother us. We all turned to go to our rooms.

"Goodnight Haruhi!" We both called to her as she went into her room. I turned and looked at Hikaru, we smiled at each other knowing we could rest easy tonight. Hikaru went in first unlocking the door. He disappeared into the room. I waited for a moment, thinking. What would happen if I had another weird dream? What would happen this time? If I did go into Haruhi's room and locked the door Hikaru wouldn't be able to stop me. I could...

"Are you coming in or not?" Hikaru's voice interrupted my train of thought. I was glad, I'm sure it was me just panicking. There was no truth behind the planning. I quickly went into the room. It was really run down. The dim lighting cast shadows around the room. The paint was peeling off the walls and the floor creaked terribly, Hikaru blew a layer of dust off of the side. When we get back to Ouran, we will feel so much safer.

"Hikaru, we ride out tomorrow right?" I asked him trying to clean a mirror.

"Yeah, we'll leave at first light." He sounded troubled, I walked over to him.

"At first light? You don't like it here do you?" I asked him. He looked at me, his golden eyes met mine. "Or is it something else?" I looked at him.

"Karou..." I felt his hand grab mine. "I don't trust this place, we only have one friend." I could tell it wasn't the real answer. He gently tugged at my hand and lead me to the bed. He sat down on the end. "I don't trust the people of this town either." I sat next to him, he looked at the floor. He was really upset about something, but I didn't know what.

"Hikaru don't worry, you've got me, and Haruhi here." I tried to comfort him, I put my hand on his shoulder. Hikaru suddenly dropped back taking me with him, I was lying flat on my back looking up. Hikaru looked down on me. He was now on top of me. I looked up at him, tears were forming in his eyes. Hikaru placed his hands on my shoulders, pinning me down to the bed.

"I don't trust you Karou!" He yelled at me, tears rolling down his face and falling onto mine. I couldn't speak. I could only stay and look up, his warm tears splashed on my face. "Ever since she came, you've been acting differently. You keep going to her and..." He stopped, he couldn't shout at me. He couldn't stay angry but he knew he had to. I tried to move but he held me still. I looked in his eyes, they were full of tears and regret. I wanted to say something, I wanted to tell him he was ok, that nothing was going on, but something was stopping me. Hikaru grabbed at my collar and pulled me up to sitting, he was still on me but now we were face to face.

"Hikaru, nothing is..." I couldn't finish. Hikaru had kissed me. He pulled away from my face. I looked at him. His eyes were still tearing up, but he seemed to wait for my reaction. I couldn't think of what to do. I felt a sudden rush in my head, my face had gone slightly red. I could feel my cheeks burning. Hikaru had let go of my collar and placed one hand around my waist and the other on the side of my face. His face had gone red as well. His hand ruffled my hair and slid down my face to my chin. I couldn't keep track of my thoughts at this point. It was so confusing. Part of my wanted to sort out what's going on, the other part just wanted to live in the moment. I started to lean back onto the bed, Hikaru followed. The hand on my face moving round to the back of my head as I lay back. The hand round my waist moved up my body to my chest and Hikaru's head rested on my shoulder. I decided to stop worrying and live in the moment. The anger forgotten.

Gunshots echoed around the room, I jerked up knocking Hikaru slightly as he sat upright. We had both heard them. Hikaru ran to the window when I scrambled through the draws trying to find the key to the door. Hikaru yelled back at me as another set of guns went off. I had found the key and started to unlock the door. I pulled it open. Haruhi clung onto my shirt, she had heard the gunshots too, it must of scared her. Hikaru turned and gestured us to go over to him. I went over to him taking Haruhi with me, me all sat there looking out of the window. There were three figures on horseback and two other figures outside. One standing seemed to be Kasanoda, the others it didn't take long to work out.

"We hear your looking after the Hitachi twins and Haruhi. Is this true?" a gruff voice asked Kasanoda. Guessing it came from the first figure.

"What if I am?" Kasanoda replied.

"We will pay you £4000 pounds for their safe arrest." The leader said again, I heard Haruhi gasp. That was a lot of money. "It also means that this £4000 is taken away from your debt, meaning you can start trying to fix up the place." Kasanoda has a duty to his town. No amount of friendship would stop that. Kasanoda looked down at the ground and mumbled something. We weren't sure what but the other two horsemen stated to ride towards the inn. We didn't have much time left. Hikaru dashed to grab our bags. Haruhi ran back to her room for her stuff and I ran down to get the horses ready.

The steps creaked underfoot as a rushed down the stairs. I made it to the bottom and turned right to a door. Pushing it the door swung open and out revealing the star studded sky. I stopped for a moment before sprinting to the stables. I nearly broke the door off its hinges as I ran into it. The horses were startled by the noise but settled quickly when they saw me. I darted down to the end and stated getting our horses ready, as I saddled the first one Haruhi and Hikaru ran through the door. A gunshot fired over head narrowly missing Haruhi. Angry voices shouted in the dark. Hikaru help Haruhi up onto her horse as I opened the stable door. Quickly mounting my horse I set off for the door. Haruhi followed me and Hikaru followed her. We were out riding in the open air, the horses were going as fast as they could, the voices from the town were dying out. We had escaped, we were out. I we had all made it out unharmed.

A gunshot went. A shout let out. A thud soon followed. The horse brayed loudly. I turned to see Hikaru had fallen.


	13. Dream Come True?

"Hikaru!" I turned my horse and saw my fallen brother. Quickly I looked back towards the town, three figures were preparing to give chase. I quickly dismounted and ran to my brother. He was curled up on the floor, blood creeping across the ground. I fell to my knees, the blood touching my fingers. Hikaru lay there motionless, his face hidden by his arm. Haruhi had rode up and looked down on us.

"Karou we have to move fast." She said quietly. I could hear the upset in her voice. I look up at her, tears in my eyes.

"I can't leave him like this." I put my hand into my bag and pulled out the money. "Haruhi you ride back and hand this in. We will save Ouran, but it needs to get there." I gave the letter to her. She took it.

"I can't leave you." Haruhi stated to object.

"Haruhi, you can do it." She nodded, we both turned to see the three figures approaching. Haruhi went over and mounted her horse, with a worried face she rode off towards Ouran. I watched her go. I suddenly heard a cough from behind me.

"So are we just going to sit here?" I turned around, Hikaru was smiling weakly at me. A smile shot across my face as I realised my brother was still alive. He tried to sit up, but fell back as his shoulder couldn't support him. I went behind him and helped him up. He had been shot in his left shoulder. I supported him as he came to standing, he was wincing in pain, but he wanted to move. I looked quickly behind us, the tree figures were nearly here.

"Hikaru can you ride?" Stupid question I know. Hikaru shook his head. "Right then, I'll help you home." Hikaru looked at me, and smiled. After a while we had both gotten on my horse and set off for Ouran and safety.

It didn't take us too long to lose the three guys as they gave up after an hour. Hikaru sitting in front of me as I ride. His shirt is coved in blood. We were able to bandage his shoulder up so he'll be ok for a while. I've got some blood on me from when I helped Hikaru up. It has been ages since this morning. I'm not sure how long we have left until Sunday, hopefully Haruhi will get there in time. I checked to my left that Hikaru's horse was still with us. He galloped alongside us. I loved moments like this, normally Hikaru is fine but I love it when there are moments when we both truly appreciate the bond that we share with each other.

"Karou do you see that?" Hikaru asked, I looked ahead and I saw a figure camping out at our site. To be fair it was nearly lunch time so it would be a good idea to stop. As we rode closer a smile came across our faces. "Haruhi!" Hikaru called. The figure turned round and waved. We could see her and she could see us. The horses sped up as we saw her. Racing to get there first. When we finally got there, there was a lot of happy reunion. Of course we had to let Hikaru rest his shoulder. Haruhi had started making lunch, it was a good job we had some food saved for the journey. We all sat down and had a good meal.

"Do we know how long we've got?" I asked Haruhi as we finished our meal. She shrugged her shoulders. I looked at Hikaru who was propped up against the wall, his shirt had started to change to a murky reddish brown colour. His shoulder had a spare shirt wrapped around it, but even that was going red. We needed to work out what day it was and how long we had left. We had raised all the money, we just needed to make sure it reached Ouran by Sunday.

"Don't worry Karou, we'll make it back." Hikaru smiled at me, I smiled weakly back. I couldn't believe how calm he was about the whole thing. He was nearly killed. It was a good job that we had each other otherwise he would have been captured and who knows what would have happened. Hikaru tried to stand up again, he faltered slightly but made it back to our tent. "I'll see you two tomorrow." He cried cheerily as he slipped inside the tent. I watched him go, once he had disappeared from view, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I flinched. I heard a giggle from behind me, turning I saw Haruhi grinning at me.

"Got you." She said happily. I brushed her hand off of my shoulder and looked at her. She went to sit down next to me. I shuffled over so she could sit down, but she still sat really close to me. I wasn't too sure why, until a cold wind swept past us. Haruhi shivered and lent on my shoulder. I looked at her, she looked up at me. I felt a rush of excitement as Hikaru wasn't there to see this. I turned away from her scolding myself for thinking stupid thoughts. Haruhi's face felt warm on my skin. I relaxed. It was a nice moment, we had camped there for the afternoon making sure Hikaru was ok. Now the stars were starting to come out, Haruhi resting on me, her soft cheek resting on my shoulder. I felt at peace, until I realised something. I was wearing a shirt for riding, they are really tough material to keep you warm. So how could I feel Haruhi's warm cheek resting on me? I realised that she must of started to take my shirt off. I looked down at her, she looked up at me. Those beautiful brown eyes of hers shone in the moonlight. A gentle wind caught her hair and if moved gracefully in the wind. I felt her shiver again. I put one arm round her to pull her closer to me. She moved closer, nearly sitting on my lap now. We were facing each other, I could feel her soft hand move around my waist and towards my back. Her touch was soothing. I'd never thought she would be this close to me or I'd be this close to her. She pulled in closer, I wrapped my arms around her as she shivered again. She buried her head in my chest. I felt a tear run down her face. She moved to face me, the tear glistening on her cheek. I moved my hand to catch it, as I did, she caught my hand and held it there.

"Karou... I need to ask you something?" Haruhi whispered. I looked at her, her eyes filled with sadness. I looked at her and nodded. "Karou... do you have feelings for me?" I stopped. Had I heard her right? She surly couldn't be thinking that. It's a silly idea. I don't have feelings for her in that sense.

"Yes Haruhi." I replied in a husky voice. I almost jumped at my own words. I never planned to say that. My hands seemed to sneak round to Haruhi's back. Her eyes changed from sadness to... well I'm not sure. I felt Haruhi's hand on my face, it moved down from my cheek, it slid round my neck and back up to my hair. It was a strange sensation, he hand moving through my tangled hair, her fingers playing with it.

"Hikaru won't know." She said in a whisper. I started to sense I was losing control. I would never act like this with Haruhi normally. What was I doing? "I won't tell him." Her voice had changed, it was quieter and seductive. I wanted to pull away but, I wasn't allowed to, something was stopping me. Maybe it was just a dream. Just like before. Yes I'm sure I'm dreaming. It's just a dream...


	14. Hikaru's Rage

I woke up in the early morning light. Shadows were cast around the tent. I sat up. A cold chill rushed over my chest and shoulders, I quickly realised why. I didn't have my shirt on. I quickly turned round to my right, Hikaru was turned away from me. I turned left and found my shirt to the side of the tent. I picked it up and slipped it on. I looked around for my bag. It wasn't there. I had to be here, there was nowhere else it could of been. I looked back at Hikaru. He was still asleep but something was wrong. Normally I can hear his breathing when he's asleep. I gently put my hand on his shoulder. It didn't feel like his either, it was smaller and softer. I gently rolled him on his back and moved his hair out of his face. I stopped. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. Instead of looking at my brother's face, I found I was staring at Haruhi. I pulled back from her instantly. I paused to collect my thoughts. This could not of happened. How could I of ended up with Haruhi. Then I remembered my dream, or what I had hoped was a dream. I had... I couldn't finish the thought. I quickly moved away from her and out of the tent.

"I knew there was something going on." Hikaru glared at me. I turned to face him. His eyes had turned cold. A tear had fallen down the side of his face, but that had long since dried. I tried to speak.

"Hikaru, it's not..." what it looks like? But it was exactly what it looks like. Hikaru pushed my over. He then winced in pain as I hit the ground, he had pushed my using his left side. After I recovered from the fall I found myself looking straight at a gun pointed at my face.

"It's not you coming out of Haruhi's tent after spending a night together?" He asked mockingly. His eyes burned into mine. I looked up at him pleading. I saw Hikaru finger tighten around the trigger. "Karou, you said nothing was going on between you two. How could you lie to me after all we've been through. I can never forgive you for that!" I shut my eyes and waited for the shot. I heard Haruhi cry out from the tent, followed by a shot. Silence. I waited for the pain. I waited for it. The burning pain of the shot. I realised I was still waiting. I opened my eyes. I looked up at Hikaru, smoke coming from the end of the gun. Hikaru still held it pointing towards me. I looked at Haruhi, her face as white as a sheet. I wondered why I couldn't feel anything. I sat up and checked myself. No blood anywhere. I looked back at Hikaru, tears were falling down his face. He slumped down to his knees, sobbing. I looked back at where I was lying down, the bullet had buried it's self just right of my head. I looked back at my brother. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. I looked at Haruhi, she was returning to her normal colour. Part of me wanted to go to her, hug her, tell her it will be alright. I knew what I needed to do. I crawled over to my brother. Hikaru looked at me, his face was red, tears glistening as they fell. I pulled out a tissue. I dried my brother's eyes, wiping away the tears.

"Hikaru, your my brother. No one will ever replace you." Hikaru pushed me away. I went back to him. He had to hear this. "You need to be able to let others into your life too." He moved his hand to push me away again, but held it there. "Only then will you every be truly happy." He looked up at me, a weak smile came across his face.

"Your right. You always have been." He looked up at me. "I've acted like such a jerk."

"No you haven't." I stopped him. "You acted like an older brother should, maybe not how most act, but acted all the same." He looked confused. "You have always been there for me, you're worried I'll not need you anymore. You wanted to keep things the way they are now. There's nothing wrong about that." I smiled. Hikaru took a moment to think it through, but soon he was smiling back at me. We hugged each other and got up.

"Guys, I know you've made up but don't we need to get back to Ouran?" We turned to face Haruhi. "We still need to stop Kyoya."

"We'll stop him together!" We both said, Haruhi looked relived we'd made up. I turned to make breakfast as Hikaru apologised to Haruhi for nearly shooting me. Haruhi forgave him and redressed his shoulder. After a good meal, we all set off to ride back to Ouran. To safety.


	15. Telling Tamaki

We rode for ages, Hikaru riding on my horse with me, Haruhi riding alongside. Hikaru's horse mirroring mine. We were all thinking about the event's that happened while we'd been away and I wondered of Renge was coping. She would have no idea what we might of gotten, or not. We all ran the risk of never returning. The day seemed long. We all started to talk about tales that we knew. Haruhi was able to tell us that Tamaki had nearly been in charge for a whole year as the Sheriff. Me and Hikaru were pleased to know that Tamaki had done a fine job as Sheriff. Haruhi also filled us in on how Kyoya started taking over the town. The old bank manager seemed to disappear on night and the next thing they knew Kyoya had moved in.

"He was able to make the most out of the banking system. Not only was he rich, but he also was able to drain people dry when they took out loans. We thought it was him being nice giving out loans he might not be able to get back in the time. Of course when people didn't pay him back, he started to take over property." Haruhi told the story in a depressing tone. I knew that if we didn't arrive back in time. Kyoya would of taken over Ouran. Haruhi started to tell more of the story but was stopped by Hikaru.

"I can see Ouran!" He shouted. Sure enough there it was. A smile came across mine and Haruhi's faces. The horses picked up speed as we got nearer. I couldn't believe it. After all we'd been through, we were finally back.

"Well, what happened on your trip?" Tamaki asked us. We had all reached his office and sat down. Tamaki was at his desk, Haruhi standing to his right. I was sitting down on the other side of the desk. We had dropped Hikaru with Renge so she could look at his arm properly. Tamaki was leaning forward on his desk. "What did happen?" He asked again. I looked at Haruhi. Could I tell him everything? Should I just tell him about the money and escape and leave out everything else? I had to tell the truth.

"Tamaki..." I paused thinking of how to say it. "When we reached Kasanoda's town. We asked for help and were given £2000." Tamaki's eyes widened on how much we had got. "But... we encountered problems. The Ootori family came after us. We were able to flee with the money but Hikaru was shot. We were able to make it a safe distance away from them and lost them. We then sorted out his injury and rested for the night." I looked at Haruhi, her cheeks had gone a rosy colour. I quickly continued. "In the morning we packed up camp and continued to ride here." I finished really quickly. I looked at Tamaki.

"Well I'm glad to hear you are all back, also that it was a successful trip. We now have all the money we need to pay Kyoya back, once Renge has collected her week's profit." He turned to Haruhi, her cheeks still rosy. He stopped, slowly turned back to me. "Karou?" He asked in a very strained controlled voice. "Did you or Hikaru do anything to Haruhi?" Haruhi went red, but I went redder. Tamaki glared at me. "Karou... tell me." I didn't know what to say, my throat had gone dry. I looked at Haruhi for help. Haruhi looked at me for help. Tamaki was glaring at both of us. Tension held in the room. No one wanted to speak. Silence. Tamaki needed to know as her 'father' what had happened.

"I shared a tent with Karou!" We turned at looked at Haruhi who had nearly shouted it out. Tamaki spun round to Haruhi. "We shared a tent for one night." She said quieter. Tamaki turned to me.

"Karou... did you share a tent with Haruhi?" He asked, a different tone in his voice than normal anger. A slight hint of hurt. I nodded. Tamaki relaxed. He seemed to of calmed down. He walked around the desk and towards me. "Come with me." He whispered and walked out of the room. I looked at Haruhi and followed him out. Haruhi started to follow but a glance back told her to stay. I pushed open the door and went into the room.

"Karou, why?" He asked as I closed the door. I turned to him, pain was etched across his face. I felt really bad about it but it had happened.

"When we were away, Tamaki, I realised a love I had for Haruhi that I never noticed before. At first I didn't want to believe it. But I couldn't ignore it. One night, when Hikaru had gone to sleep early because of his injury. Haruhi and I..." I couldn't bring myself to say it. Tamaki put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"Karou, as long as she's safe. I'll be happy. I trust you and I'm sure you two will look after each other." He stopped and took in a deep breath. "I sensed Haruhi had feelings for you when you first came in with that stupid letter. The way she acted around you." He lifted his hand off of my shoulder. "You chose to fight Kyoya not only for Ouran, not only for your brother, but for her. It's her home too." I was speechless. Not too sure what to say. There was one thing left to do now as the room was going dark. "Go and get a good night sleep. We need to help Renge tomorrow, it could be her last day there." I nodded and went to the door. Just as I reached the handle. "Protect my daughter Karou. I know you can." I looked back at him, opened the door and left.

"So how did Tamaki take it?" Hikaru asked me as I reached the bar. He was sitting up at a stool with Renge, she seemed a lot happier than when we last saw her. I walked over and sat down.

"He took it quite well. He's pleased we came back with Haruhi safe and sound." An awkward moment went between me and Hikaru. Renge spoke in to break it.

"So how much money did you bring back?" Her eyes glistened. I smiled at her and pulled out the envelope from my bag. Her eyes fixed on it as I held it up to her.

"£2000 should help." I handed it to her. She squealed with excitement as I handed her the envelope. She quickly whizzed round the bar and put it in the safe. She rushed back. She flung her arms around me and gave me a hug, she turned to Hikaru paused and just kissed him on the cheek. Hikaru went red. I laughed, he laughed, we were all happy. After a while of celebrating, Renge bid us goodnight. We went upstairs to our room.

"Karou?" Hikaru asked "We can still share a bed can't we?" I looked at him. He looked serious.

"Hikaru, I'm sure no one will mind too much. We're just brothers." I replied. Hikaru smiled.

"Yeah. Nothing wrong with that." He smiled back. We both went in sorted ourselves out, and settled down for the night. Finally we were safe.


	16. Saturday Job

I got up early the next morning to hear a faint knocking at my door. I looked at Hikaru, he was asleep as always. I wondered why I was always awake before him. I went to the door and opened it. I pulled the door open towards me. It caught the person knocking off guard as they tried to knock again. Haruhi gently knocked on my chest as she hadn't realised I'd opened the door. She realised the second she touched me, she quickly pulled her hand away and started to apologise.

"Haruhi, calm down. It's just me." She looked up at me and stopped apologising. She must have thought I was Hikaru at first glance. "What is it?" I asked her.

"I don't know what it is but, I feel like we've forgotten something. I can't shake the feeling." She was working herself up into a panic. I quickly gave her a hug, she calmed instantly. I stood there with her, she nuzzled my chest. I relaxed as well. I could have stayed there with Haruhi. But she didn't come alone.

"Karou, can you please try and restrain yourself." Tamaki's voice woke me from my daydream. I quickly turned to face him, blushing slightly, I let go of Haruhi. She looked up at me, noticed Tamaki and pulled away from me. "Right when you two are finished, can we please start helping Renge prepare for the Saturday rush."

"Who's to say their finished?" A familiar voice joined in the conversation.

"I say their finished!" Tamaki fumed. His face going red. I laughed as I turned to Hikaru who had stuck his head out of the door for the pure annoyance of Tamaki.

"Any way." Haruhi said wiping tears from her eyes from laughing at Tamaki. "What Saturday rush?" Tamaki took a deep breath in an attempt to regain his composure. He sorted out his hair, as he always did.

"The Saturday day rush is when Renge holds an hour when all the drinks are half price. She also has a lot of people to feed as the show's on tonight." Tamaki said. I looked puzzled, so did Hikaru. I looked at Haruhi.

"The show?" I asked, Haruhi. She nodded.

"The show, it's a talent contest. Everyone chips in and we raise a lot of money from the show." Haruhi's eyes seemed to brighten. "Can you two chip in for the show?"

"I see no reason why not." I looked at Hikaru, he smiled.

"We'd love to help out." Hikaru replied.

"That's great! I can't wait to see what you two would do." Haruhi said happily.

"Well you all still need to help out during the day." Tamaki said before we all got too excited about the show. We all went downstairs and started to help out. Hikaru went to check on the stables, I stayed to help Renge in running the bar. Haruhi helped out as well. Tamaki went back to his office, he had to work elsewhere.

The morning ran smoothly, nothing big happened. Haruhi and Renge went out for their lunch break. Hikaru had gone out to run some errands. I'm left in charge of the bar. I looked around the place, it was full. Luckily I was able to keep on top of what was going on. That was until someone stepped into the saloon, this person was able to not only silence the saloon but also able to clear the room in seconds. I looked towards the door way to find Kyoya Ootori standing there. His shadow creped across the floor towards me. A lot of people turned away very quickly. Some shuffled towards the edges of the room. I stood my ground as he entered. The whole room turned cold again. It just must be him. He makes people around him nervous, turns rooms cold, and he wants Haruhi. He walk strait towards the bar. He sat down opposite me.

"Can I just have a plain drink of water?" He asked.

"Sure." I faked a smile and poured him a glass.

"I want to talk about Haruhi. And your relationship with her." I froze. Nearly over flowing his glass. What a cheap skate I thought. Water is free. But on a slightly more serious note. What did he know about me and Haruhi?

"What relationship?" I asked as calmly as I could. He smiled.

"I heard about your little night together Karou. A little bird told me."

"Well, you can never trust little birds anymore, so many rumours going around now." I didn't want him to know for sure that I might of... Anyway.

"Well this tale came by the same person who was a bit of a bad shot. I mean." He paused to push his glasses up. "He could of at least aimed more for the body instead of his shoulder."


	17. Kyoya's Warning

I was so tempted to throw the rest of the water at him. He had not only tried to stop us saving the town, he had planned the arrest of Hikaru, Haruhi and me. Because we got away his men had a crack shot at Hikaru. I started to worry. Kyoya had planned everything, how much more did he know? I felt my face going red with anger. I quickly turned away from him, I couldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Karou, there's no reason to get upset about it. You got what some guys have only dreamed of." I turned back to him.

"What would that be?" I asked, pouring myself a drink.

"You had a night with Haruhi." Kyoya smiled. I nearly spilt my drink.

"Nothing happened between us!" I shouted at him. Kyoya's eyes darkened, he pulled me towards him. I gasped as his tight grip started to pain my arm. His voice was deeper than it had been.

"Karou... you are the only person Tamaki trusts with Haruhi. You are very lucky. But I suggest, with the nicest possible intention. You do not cross me. If you continue to be an annoyance, Hikaru's shoulder will be the least of your worries." He let go of my arm. His voice was darker than I'd ever heard. I pulled away from him. I looked at my arm, it had gone red where Kyoya had held it. I quickly moved away from him and let him have his drink. Kyoya didn't even glance over. He had made his point quite clear. I needed to back off of Haruhi. Fat chance of that happening. What ever the reason for that Kyoya knew how everything was going to run, because he had timed the talk perfectly for Haruhi and Renge to walk in after it had all finished.

"Karou! You ok?" Haruhi called from the door. I looked up at my name. I smiled as she entered with Renge.

"Haruhi! It's good to see your back." I started to walk around the bar to greet her. I heard a sharp slam of a glass on a table. I quickly look round to see Kyoya had slammed his glass down, he hadn't turned to look at me, but I could feel his cold glare on me. I froze where I stood.

"Karou are you ok?" Haruhi asked as she reached me. Renge quickly pointed out the reason. "Kyoya?" Haruhi gasped. "He didn't do anything to you did he?" I tried to turn away and hide my arm, but Renge saw it before I could.

"What happened to your arm?" Renge asked grabbing it. Haruhi looked at my arm, the red marks were still clear.

"What happened?" Haruhi looked up at me. I felt guilty not telling her.

"Haruhi can I talk to you... privately?" I asked her, I didn't what Kyoya to hear what I was going to say. I also didn't want Haruhi to make a fuss with him about.

"Haruhi, Kyoya told me to back off." I told her once we were in her room, I would have offered to use mine but Hikaru could have turned up at any point. Haruhi looked worried.

"Well he would. He's just jealous." She shuffled closer to me. "He doesn't have what you have." I looked at her, she shuffled closer still. "You've got good friends, a loving brother and..." She leaned on my shoulder. "... me." I looked at her. She smiled up at me, her brown eyes beaming up at me. I put my arm round her. She giggled quietly. I realised now, how much more I needed to fight, because even if we did save the town. It was no guarantee Haruhi would be safe.


	18. A Second Attack

We returned downstairs to the Saloon. Renge was waiting for us. Kyoya had disappeared. I looked around the room, there was no one in the whole place. I looked questioningly at Renge.

"I shut early on Saturdays. We need to prepare for the show." I remembered her mentioning it before. Hikaru had agreed with me to help out in the show. Thinking of which... where was Hikaru? I suddenly felt a hint of panic. "Hikaru's shoulder will be the least of your worries." Kyoya's words suddenly hit me. I had to find him. I quickly sprinted out of the Saloon, I heard Haruhi call after me but I couldn't work out what she said. I was already through the doors and out onto the street. I looked around and saw two things. I could see Hikaru walking out of the sheriff's office with Tamaki. The other thing that caught my eye was a glint from an upstairs window of one of the other buildings.

"Hikaru!" I yelled as a shot exploded. I dropped down to my knees, I wasn't sure who would be hurt this time. I heard a cry of pain. The cry was at a higher pitch than I thought. I looked up to see Hikaru and Tamaki in a heap on the floor. I looked up at the window, the figure had disappeared, I ran towards my brother and Tamaki. I couldn't believe it! Kyoya had had another shot at Hikaru! The only question in my mind was how bad was he injured this time. I could only look over at them. I was too stunned to move. Haruhi came out at the sound of the shot. She ran over to me. I felt her quickly put her hands on my shoulders and rolled me onto my back. I flopped down, I was looking up at Haruhi, her eyes franticly searching for injury.

"Haruhi, I'm fine... Hikaru..." I pointed over towards Hikaru and Tamaki. Haruhi paused and looked to where I was pointing. "They were shot at." Haruhi gasped and grabbed hold of my hand. She then pulled me up. I was fine, until I heard a scream. We both turned and looked over, Hikaru was sitting upright but had blood covering his back. Seeing it reminded me of the morning when he was shot. I flinched. Hikaru stood up to full height and started checking himself for injury. I waited a moment confused, Hikaru was fine... so where did the blood come from? Renge was sitting down crying, her hands covered in blood. Now she wasn't shot... my eyes dropped to the figure on the floor. Tamaki was lying motionless, blood stained his white shirt. He was the victim of the attack. I heard a whimper from next to me and felt someone cling onto me. I looked down and saw Haruhi had tried to hide her head in my chest. Tears fell down her face. I would of stayed there holding her, but Hikaru needed me. I gently let go of her, she looked up at me, questioning why. I turned from her not answering, and walked towards Hikaru.

"That bullet was meant for me." Hikaru said quietly. "Wasn't it Karou?" He looked up at me. I felt a pain of guilt. I knew why he was shot. I couldn't tell him. I only nodded. We both looked at Tamaki, Renge had rolled him over and was trying to stop the bleeding with Haruhi helping.

"We both know who did this don't we." I said to him.

"Kyoya organised this. But..." Hikaru turned to me. "He's going a little too far to try and gain control of the town." I stopped. Hikaru was right, this battle wasn't against Tamaki. It was against me. It was for Haruhi.

"Hikaru, the bullet was aimed at you, but he was trying to hurt me." Hikaru looked confused. "Kyoya wants Haruhi, I'm the one standing in the way." I stopped and looked down at my feet.

"He's attacking me because you're in love with Haruhi!" He shouted at me. Haruhi and Renge looked round. Hikaru pushed me over, I fell backwards.

"Hikaru what's gotten into you?" Haruhi shouted. He turned to her, anger burning in his eyes.

"Kyoya has been trying to kill me because Karou is with you! My life is in danger because Karou can't leave you alone!" He was fuming. I couldn't believe how angry he was.

"Hikaru, you can't blame her! Kyoya is the one attacking us." I was starting to shout at him as well. We were about to start arguing, both of our tempers were on short fuses. We would of started fighting if Renge didn't step in.

"Don't you two idiots see what's going on!" We paused and looked at her about to answer. "Kyoya is trying to break you two apart. He wants the town and Haruhi. You two have helped raise the money to stop him. If you two are arguing, it's easier for him to take over." Hikaru went to speak. "Before you two say anything else. Help me with Tamaki!" We both looked down at him, Tamaki's blond hair was being tainted with blood. I went with Hikaru to get a stretcher. When we came back, we got him on the stretcher we carried him back to the saloon.


	19. Insult to Injury

Tamaki's eyes were shut from the attack, we had carried him up to a spare room, removing his shirt, Renge had a look at the damage. I was standing with Haruhi as Renge unbuttoned the once white shirt. Haruhi had stopped crying by the time we got him on a bed. Hikaru was standing guard on the door. The room was silent. Renge pulled the shirt off of Tamaki and threw it to the side. Haruhi shuddered when the true extent of the injury was revealed. Tamaki had a bullet wound to his chest. We could all clearly see the where the bullet had entered. Renge asked us to leave as she would need to have a closer look at him. It was also because Haruhi didn't seem very healthy. I lead her outside and left Renge to sort out Tamaki.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know." I replied, she was more upset. "I only heard the shot and saw them fall." Haruhi looked like she would start crying again.

"I have a better idea of what was planned to of happened." Hikaru said calmly. We both turned to him. Of course! He had been in the attack, why hadn't I asked him earlier. "We came out of the office, Tamaki after me. We saw you run out of the saloon and yell my name, then Tamaki seemed to notice something in a window. I didn't look because I was still trying to work out what you were worried about. Then Tamaki pushed me over, he yelled 'Get down!' That's when the shot went off. He pushed me forwards and took the shot. If he hadn't it would of got me. I would be the one injured." He stopped and looked at us. This was the depth that Kyoya had sunk to in getting what he wants. I decided this was enough. I was not going to wait for much longer to do something. Kyoya had to be stopped. I had to fight him, alone.

"Karou what is it?" Haruhi asked me, I'd been staring into space.

"It's nothing. I just remembered something I need to go and do." I smiled weakly. Haruhi was deciding whether or not to believe me.

"Haruhi, Tamaki is asking for you." Renge said from the doorway. Haruhi looked back at me, paused and went in to see Tamaki. Renge waited outside. I turned to go and do the important thing I just remembered to go and do,

"You're lying Karou." A cold voice said. I looked back. Hikaru glared at me. "Where are you going?" Hikaru could always tell when I was lying, sometimes he doesn't mind, but... "Well?"

"I'm going to see Kyoya, and sort this mess out." I replied. Hikaru held his glare.

"You go and teach him a lesson." Hikaru said. I could tell by his voice that he wanted Kyoya to suffer. I wasn't going to disappoint Hikaru this time. I nodded and left. I heard Renge when I reached the door.

"Tamaki, may not survive. I don't have the skills or money to take care of him. We can only hope for the best." The speech turned to tears, Hikaru's voice came over the crying as he tried to calm her down. I knew what I must do. Kyoya will leave the town tonight.

"So Karou... what could you possibly want?" Kyoya asked. He turned from the window and looked at me. He was dressed in a smart black shirt with leather trousers. His appearance was unnerving but after today. I was not going to back down.

"You know why I'm here. You tried to kill my brother again!" I didn't mean to shout but couldn't hold in my anger.

"I'm trying to do you a favour." He said. I paused, what the hell was he trying to pull now? "If Hikaru was stuck in town, the you and Haruhi would be able to develop your relationship without the dead weight hanging around." He walked towards me. I couldn't believe what he was saying, but part of me knew he was right... "You and Haruhi are a cute pair, but you will never be able to be, if Hikaru doesn't leave." He had walked round me and was now behind me. I could feel his presence, this time it was calm, less vicious, more comforting. "I can help you with that, get him off your back. You know how unstable he is, so why not let him go. Your brothers. Nothing more. You need to grow up sometime. He needs to grow up, you've already done that." I felt his hands rest on my shoulders. I couldn't remember why I was here. I came full of anger, but now... I was calm.

"Hikaru was..." I tried to speak, but my throat had dried up. I was also cut off.

"Hikaru nearly killed you." Kyoya paused, I remembered the moment. The gun shot. "How long do you think it will take before he tries again? Do you really believe he will let you go?"

"He was just..."

"Jealous? Of you, liking another person? And it was a girl of course. Sure he was completely justified to shoot his own brother." I could feel Kyoya's hands on my shoulders, they were comforting. He was right. Hikaru had been a complete jerk when it came to me and Haruhi, he was jealous of us. He was being an immature little kid. How could I put up with him for much longer?

I'm not sure how but I could feel Kyoya smiling, he had won something. Part of me cried out to not let him win. If only I could remember what he'd won?


	20. Brothers Rage

"Well Karou? What happened?" My brother asked me as I entered the Saloon. I looked up at him, he stopped in his tracks. His eyes turned cold, something was different. I walked past him, I didn't want to talk to him. I realised that he needed to grow up, and me just being there every time he needed someone to cry to, for him to manipulate for his own pleasure. He couldn't control me anymore. "Karou?" His voice was quieter this time, more worried. I looked at Renge, she was sobbing quietly in the corner of the room. I wasn't sure why. Hang on, I do. Tamaki was possibly going to die. Part of me wanted to cry out, burst into tears, to seek comfort from Hik...Haruhi. Yes I wanted attention from her, not my unstable brother.

"Karou, are you alright?" Haruhi tugged on my shirt. I turned to her. Her eyes were full of confusion but I could tell she sensed something was up. I tried to act normal around her, but before I could do anything, I realised what I had already done. I had unknowingly pulled her towards my wrapping one arm around her waist and placing my other hand on her face, brushing her hair from her eyes. Haruhi's eyes flickered with different emotions, I saw worry in her eyes. I had acted out of character since I had returned from my meeting with Kyoya, but how different had I become? Haruhi's eyes also showed an emotion I had not planned on. She had a rush of pleasure as I'd pulled her to me. Part of me hungered for that emotion, but I couldn't throw away the look of fear in her eyes. She was worried about me. I let go of her hearing an angry voice shout at me.

"Karou! Can you please control yourself!" I turned to look back at my brother. Hikaru had gone red in the face, just as Kyoya had said he would. He couldn't take seeing me with anyone but himself. I glared back at him. "Kyoya is trying to take over and all you're doing is getting closer to Haruhi!" I stepped away from Haruhi, I was fed up of this now.

"You can't take it can you!" I shouted at him, catching him off guard. "I happen to like someone else and she likes me. You can't bear the thought of your little brother leaving you. The person who you manipulated throughout your life. You have controlled me for too long. The moment I want to move away from you, you fly off the handle." I didn't realise how much I was shouting now, I could feel Haruhi move and grab the back of my shirt, she pulled on it slightly. I looked at her, the anger in my eyes calmed when I saw her.

"Karou, you know it's not true. He cares about you." She tried to comfort me. "Kyoya has tried to turn you against each other." I heard the ring of truth in her words. I looked back at Hikaru, his face showing clear hurt. A voice in my head told me to say I was sorry. I had acted immaturely. I opened my mouth to apologise.

"Karou, are you forgetting what he's done?" A cold voice entered the room.

"Kyoya! I knew you had something to do with this!" Haruhi's voice cut through the air. "You have done nothing but cause trouble in this town. You..."

"Have helped the town grow and become richer." He cut her off. "I have only acted in the town's best interest. I can't help it if I've been forced to cover people's debts by taking over property." He looked straight into Haruhi's eyes. I could see her step away from him, he scared her. I stepped in between the two cutting the eye contact. Kyoya looked at me. "Karou have you forgiven Hikaru for nearly killing you because of her?" The room fell into silence. Kyoya let a sly smile cross him face. I looked at Hikaru, he had nearly killed me. Just because I liked Haruhi, he nearly shot me in the head, killing my instantly. He could have shot my arm, proving punishment but with no long term damage. But no, he had tried to actually kill me. I felt the anger build in me again.

"That's right." An evil tone had gone into my voice. I glared at Hikaru. Haruhi remembered the event and shuddered at the memory of the bullet going off. "Hikaru tried to kill me. My own twin tried to kill me over a girl." The room had gone darker, I could only hear a faint cry against my building anger and hatred of the irrational actions from my brother. Haruhi moved round to see my face. Fear now covered her face. Hikaru turned to face Kyoya, anger burning in his eyes. Kyoya just stood there.

"Something tells me the Hittachi twins have a few issues they need to sort out. I think a show down is needed." Kyoya suggested.

"I think it is time for us to settle this." I said causing Hikaru to turn and look at me, wishing I would smile and say I was joking. That this was all a game, not this time. It was time to show which of us were in charge of the other. "Midnight Hikaru, be there." I turned to go to my room. As I walked out I could hear a faint sob, Haruhi's sob.


	21. What Have I done?

I pushed open the door to my room and threw myself onto my bed. I sighed heavily, turning my face to the side, I looked to the window. The sky was already darkening. I pulled myself up and faced the mirror. Hikaru looked back at me. I shook my head remembering it was my reflection. I lay back down. I had to think about what had just happened. I remembered the harsh words I had spoken to my brother. Part of me felt guilty, the other part felt a lot better, it needed to be said to him and he needed to hear it. But then Haruhi's voice echoed through my thoughts "Karou, you know it's not true. He cares about you." I laughed at the thought. If he cared about me he's give me some breathing room. But he let jealousy take control of him, Kyoya reminded me that he had nearly killed me. How did he care about me but act like that? He was just being immature as he always is. I remembered what I had done when I entered, and he overreacted. Haruhi's face flashed into my mind. Her eyes, the fear in her eyes. I couldn't shake that memory. She had been scared of me, how could she be. I'd acting maturely in there. I wasn't the one who started jumping to conclusions. I also saw another side of her in that moment. I saw the darker side of her, something no one else had seen. Pleasure had rushed through her when I pulled her towards me. That feeling had given me a rush as well. I wanted more of it but Haruhi's fear came back into my mind. I then remembered her shouting at Kyoya. Kyoya had just spoken the truth. He had made me realise how evil my twin was. He had saved me and promised to help me get Haruhi. And she shouted at him. He hadn't caused trouble for me. He was acting in mine and Haruhi's best interest. How could she be angry? I rolled to my side. I saw my reflection again and remembered, I had to face Hikaru at midnight to sort this matter out. I better go out and get a drink to prepare myself. I also needed to check with Kyoya if there is anything he could help me with.

"I don't get it Hikaru." I stopped outside my door. Who was it? I shut the door quietly and waited for the next line.

"Neither do I. Calm down Haruhi." My brother. I felt a flash of hatred, how could he not understand what he'd...

"He is so different from normal." Haruhi was crying. "I never thought he could be so mean." I stopped. I was being mean, after what Hikaru had done?

"Kyoya probably got to him. You know how he is." Like who is!

"Kyoya is manipulative. You've seen what he can do." I heard Hikaru gasp. I nearly hit the door, I didn't like leaving them alone in a room. "Your shoulders still sore then?"

"Yeah, it still hurts. But you alright?" I had found the keyhole and looked through it. I could see the two of them sitting on the bed facing the door. Hikaru looked the same as normal, but he looked hurt. We could always read each other without fail. Why was he so...

"You seem to be alright. How do you cope? Your own brother has turned against you?" Haruhi asked him, his face darkened.

"I knew this was coming. He was going to hit back." Hikaru looked down at the floor. "I just didn't know how to react too you guys getting closer. I guess..." He sighed. He was jealous.

"You didn't deserve what he said... well some of it." A playful smile crossed her face.

"Hey." Hikaru said, giving Haruhi a playful push. "I didn't deserve most of it."

"You did though." Her voice became more serious. "You did nearly kill him because of me." Hikaru grimaced. I'd like to see him get out of that.

"I know that, I just though..." He trailed off. Haruhi shuffled towards him, I felt the flash of anger again. What was she doing? "I'm just a bit over protective of him. I don't want him to get hurt." Me get hurt? He was hurt...

"I can understand that but, don't you think you were being jealous?" Haruhi asked him. I waited for his answer.

"I was jealous but, I'm not sure what of." Haruhi looked confused, I was as well. "Whether I was jealous of Karou getting you or..." he paused "...you getting Karou." Haruhi tilted her head to one side, she was now really confused. "I wasn't sure whether I was jealous of Karou getting you, a kind, caring, understanding girl. Or whether I just didn't want to let go of Karou. My little brother and the only one who has been there for me. I didn't want him to leave me, but I knew I couldn't stop him." A tear fell, it hit my hand. I realised I was crying. I didn't know why, until I looked back into the room. Hikaru had tears falling down his face. Haruhi grabbed hold of his hands. He looked at her.

"You won't lose him to me. You two will always be brothers. Nothing can take away that bond. But we need to save him from Kyoya." Haruhi stared to tear up. I couldn't stand seeing her in tears. "Kyoya has turned him against us. He's convinced Karou that he needs to get rid of you. I know that will not solve the problem, it will only make it worse. If you two stop working together. He will be able to do what he wants."

"He wants you." Hikaru followed in a very quiet voice. Haruhi nodded.

"He knows that Karou has feelings for me, he is using those feelings to destroy both of you. I've never seen anyone so bitter with hatred. Karou scared me today. If I fear Karou, then Kyoya will be able to offer me a safer life. He'll win, so we need to win Karou round again. To stop him."

It all made sense. I lay there back on my bed. I didn't bother with the drink. Those words made so much more sense. I could now see what Kyoya had done. He had tried turning me against my brother, and I had challenged him to a fight at midnight. I had scared Haruhi, how could she forgive me for how I had acted. I had been the one who was immature. I had acted childish. I saw that now. I knew what this meant. I had to get Kyoya back. I had to beat him or he will win. I looked across at my bag. I saw an envelope sticking out of it. I remembered we were going to beat him tomorrow. We had all the money. Kyoya would never get away with what he's done. Once we give him the money we could... I stopped. Tamaki needed help, the money we had got would cover his treatment. Renge didn't have the budget for it. I hit the wall. We could save Tamaki but lose the town, or we could pay back the debt, but Tamaki wouldn't last. I couldn't believe we had ended up in this situation. Well I better get planning, I'm seeing Hikaru at midnight. This could be an interesting meeting. Pulling out some paper, I started to plan for tonight and one for tomorrow. Kyoya's or Tamaki's last day? The day Haruhi's fate will be decided along with the rest of the town.


	22. The Final Straw

I waited outside the Sheriff's office for Hikaru, the wind whipped round my feet. The air was cold and sent chills down my back. I had prepared for this. I spent most of the evening planning what I would do. The thought's of Haruhi returned and returned to my head, the fear in her eyes. I shook my head trying to clear the image. A voice spoke out behind me.

"So, you have decided to face your brother. Not what I would of done, but this way has honour involved." Kyoya stepped out of the shadows. I flinched at his voice, I knew I couldn't trust him, he was only interested in his own personal gain. I looked around, no sign of Hikaru yet.

"I decided I should face him myself." I started, Kyoya smiled. I paused at this. Why was he smiling. "Hikaru needs to be put in his place." I continued trying to keep up my hatred for him. Kyoya stepped towards me.

"I hope you have not gone soft again." His eyes fixed on mine. "I would hate to have to remind you of how close to death he brought you." His dark eyes burned into mine. He could tell I'd rethought what I had done.

"Why would I forgive him like that?" I tried to cover. "He has acted stupidly towards me. He's being childish."

"Karou, I can tell your lying." His voice cut me short. I froze, what could I do? Kyoya broke the glare and looked down. I wondered what he was doing. It didn't take me too long, in the moonlight I could see the barrel of a gun pointed strait at my face. I stepped back from Kyoya trying to get some distance from the gun, no sooner had I moved then he grabbed me on my right arm and slammed me into the wall. I hit the wall hard, I was slightly winded by the impact. The gun held in place. I looked back at him.

"Why?" I asked in a whisper, I was too scared to speak any louder. Kyoya lowered the gun away from my face.

"I tried to help you." Kyoya started in a calm voice. He didn't seem to realise what he was doing. "I tried to give you a safe way out. As your having second thoughts I may need to add some..." He aimed at my chest. "...gentle persuasion." I looked at him. I had to fight Hikaru now, I had to be mean or Kyoya would shoot me. I couldn't believe this. But at the same time, I could see his plan perfectly. If I acted as I had done, Haruhi would give up hope on me and will fear me, Kyoya only needs to offer her an escape from me and she'll take it. Hikaru will be destroyed either by me or Kyoya. Tamaki will be left to die from lack of funds, Kyoya may end up with Haruhi but he will get the town. I will be too distraught with the loss of Haruhi and Hikaru so I'd be easy to break or kill. Kyoya wins. I glanced to the side, I could see Hikaru exiting the Saloon. I wanted to shout to him to flee, but a second figure came with him. I couldn't tell who it was. "I see she came as well." Kyoya's voice woke me from my thoughts. I looked at him, he was looking over to the two figures. I realised who was with Hikaru. It was Haruhi! This could all go wrong. Haruhi will think I'm a monster if I act as Kyoya is forcing me. Kyoya looked back at me, a sinister smile crossed his face. "Karou, time to decide the fate of the town. Good Luck." Kyoya pushed me into the moonlight. I glared at him but Haruhi's voice stopped me.

"He's there!" Haruhi called. I looked over at the two of them. I could feel Kyoya's eyes fix on me. I heard a click from a gun behind me. I was an easy target, Kyoya could kill me instantly. Haruhi and Hikaru were walking towards me. I didn't want Kyoya to be that close to us so I went to meet them half way.

"Karou." Haruhi said as I approached, normally we would be together, but circumstances stopped us. Hikaru looked up at me. He looked better but his eyes gave away the pain he still felt. I went to Haruhi first, she started to back away from me, but I held her still. I walked up to her and whispered.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, I didn't mean to scare you." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, but the fear had gone, hope remained. I smiled weakly, turning to Hikaru. "Hikaru..." A tear fell down his face. Almost without thinking I moved my hand to catch it. He gasped slightly. Haruhi jolted towards us, she thought I was going to hit him. Hikaru looked at me. "I'm sorry Hikaru for over reacting, I shouldn't of said those things to you. I..." I was cut off by a hand brushing my hair out of my face. Hikaru smiled at me, a tear ran down my face, caught by his hand.

"I needed you to say that to me. I'm the one who's really sorry." I smiled. We were on the same side again. Haruhi pushed Hikaru away from me, I wondered why, until I could feel her cling onto me. I hugged her, tears now falling down her face. I wanted the moment to last, but all good things must come to an end.

"I warned you." Kyoya's voice broke the moment. A gun went off. Haruhi screamed, Hikaru shouted. Another shot was fired. I slumped to my knees, Haruhi talking to be. I looked at her, smiled and everything went black.


	23. The Next Day

For those who realised for me to tell the story I had to survive, stop being so clever. For those who are reading who panicked about me, sorry for scaring you. I was apparently out for the count for ages, I didn't wake up until midday day and Sunday. The day we had to pay Kyoya back.

I blinked away, the midday sun shining on my face. I was lying in one of the beds in the saloon. I tried to look around but I couldn't see much so I tried to sit up, but pain surged through my body. I gave out a cry as I slumped back onto the bed. I then saw Renge run into the room, she looked at me, I looked back at her. Her expression was of pure disbelief. A tear fell down her face as she ran out of the room again. I was trying to work out what was going on but Hikaru came into view. His face was red and showed clear signs he had been crying to. I was about to ask him what was going on but another person burst into the room.

"Karou! You're alive!" Haruhi cried as she ran into the room. She rushed to my side, tears falling down her face. I moved my hand to try and dry some of them. I brushed my fingers gently across her cheek, she grabbed my hand.

"Haruhi, it's alright, I'm ok." I tried to comfort her. She calmed down and looked at me. Hikaru moved round to Haruhi and helped her to a chair. Haruhi sat down, the tears had stopped. She was still sniffing but she had calmed down. Hikaru stood to one side of her, I slowly turned my head to face them. I suddenly had a random thought. My spirit dropped, how worried had they been for me. I remembered nothing after seeing Haruhi and the shot. My eyes suddenly went wide as the sound of the shot echoed through my thoughts. "Guys what happened to me? How bad am I?" Haruhi went pale. I looked confused at her and Hikaru. Haruhi looked down to the floor, Hikaru spoke up.

"We didn't know if you were going to wake up." Hikaru said. I gasped I couldn't believe it. Haruhi looked up again, she swallowed hard and told me what happened.

"We were all standing there as a group and you said you were sorry. Kyoya's voice cut through the silence, then he shot at you. You started sinking to the ground and I panicked, I went to get help from Renge to carry you in, but..." Haruhi stopped. I looked at her pleading with her to go on, Hikaru then cut in.

"He had shot you and I saw the flash of his gun, I then shot back at him. After that I dropped to my knees and... well..." Hikaru looked embarrassed by his next action, Haruhi picked up where he left off.

"Your brother pleaded for you to wake up, I tried to explain that you might have been, but he wouldn't listen to me. He insisted you were still alive. I had to get Renge to help pull him off you and convince him you needed help. Hikaru carried you to the room and stayed with you. I went with Renge as I couldn't bear the thought of losing you." Haruhi nearly reached tears. I smiled at her.

"Well, I'm still here, you can't get rid of me that easily." I joked, Haruhi smiled and hugged me, I hugged back. She started crying again. Hikaru smiled from where he stood. Haruhi while hugging me seemed to catch my back and I felt the pain race through me. I let out a small yelp of pain, Haruhi quickly recoiled. "Where was I shot by the way?" I asked her trying to work out where myself. Hikaru stepped forward.

"Karou you were shot in the shoulder." Hikaru said, I looked at him. He has got to be joking. There is no way I could be shot in the shoulder. "You were shot in your right shoulder." I nearly started laughing. I couldn't believe it. Haruhi started laughing as the thought hit her, Hikaru joined in. We were all laughing, Renge came in and wondered what we were laughing about. She soon joined in the joke, after a while we all calmed down and Renge asked Haruhi to help her with one of the other patients. She nodded and left, leaving me and Hikaru alone. I turned to Hikaru, we had both calmed down.

"If I was shot in the shoulder, how come you all panicked about me?" Hikaru paused, he seemed to think out how to say it.

"Karou, if we weren't there, you would have been shot in the neck." Hikaru replied quietly. I gasped in shock. I would have been dead, Kyoya had a clear target as well. But how come he missed. "But you have a great girl. She saved you. Haruhi pulled you at the sound of Kyoya's voice, that pull saved you. Haruhi saved your life." I couldn't believe it. I could tell that Hikaru was telling the truth. Haruhi had saved me. Kyoya had missed me from such a close range. I ran the moment back through my mind. Kyoya's voice cutting the moment short. The first shot, the pain then the second shot. I paused, the second shot came from Hikaru.

"Did you hit Kyoya?" I asked him. Hikaru stopped and looked at me.

"I hit him Karou..."

"How bad is he injured?"

"Let's say he won't be writing for a few days, or weeks, or months." Hikaru answered. "The shot shattered two of the bones in his lower arm, but apart from that nothing serious. Renge popped her head through the door.

"Hikaru we need to talk." Hikaru nodded and left me. I could feel myself getting tired. I heard the door shut as Hikaru left and closed my eyes. I thought about all that had happened. The danger we had been in all because of a letter. We would save Ouran. I heard the door open again, I didn't open my eyes to see who it was. A hand brushed my hair from my face.

"Thank you Karou." Haruhi said in a whisper, she gently kissed my cheek and went out. I felt myself drift off to sleep, finally I could rest easy.


	24. Haruhi's Choice

"Well, I'm glad we are able to finally sort out the ownership of the town." Kyoya was sitting in Tamaki's chair in the sheriff's office, his arm in a sling. "Have you got the debt in full, or..." He glanced over to Haruhi. "... are we only paying half back." Renge walked forwards with an envelope containing £6000 to pay the debt. She placed it on the desk and Kyoya looked at it. He counted out the money and looked at his book. We all waited in silence. Hikaru was standing to one side of the room, ready to shoot if needed. I was sitting down with Haruhi sitting next to me. Renge had walked back over to Hikaru. She leant against him. Hikaru put his arm around her and gentle pulled her closer, tears started to fall. We looked over to them, we knew why she was crying. If Tamaki didn't receive help soon, he would die. Kyoya looked up at us, the evening light was casting shadows.

"Is Renge clear?" Haruhi asked, Kyoya smiled. Everyone knew that was a bad sign. Haruhi gulped and shuffled towards me.

"You know there is something else you could do with this money." Kyoya stated. "You could use this £6000 to pay for someone to get better. You could buy better medical facilities to save Tamaki's life." Renge gasped. There was a way to save him. Haruhi tensed. I wasn't sure what to think. If we paid him back Tamaki would die, if we didn't he would live. Kyoya started twisting the knife. "Of course if you want to pay back the debt, you can continue your normal lives and keep the saloon, but poor Tamaki won't last."

"If I marry you will you only accept half of it?" Haruhi shouted out loud. Kyoya turned to her, I tried to pull Haruhi back, but she had pushed forwards. "Will you accept those terms?"

"Haruhi you don't need to. We've got the debt back!" I got up and pulled her back. She was not going to throw in the towel now, not after all we've been through. Kyoya stood up, he paused for a moment and walked around the desk towards us. Haruhi stepped back as he walked forwards.

"Your right Karou, she wouldn't need to if you have the whole debt back in full. But you don't." The room froze. He had to be lying. We had all £6000. That's how much he said and that's how much we got. Hikaru lost his temper.

"We have all the money Kyoya! Stop trying to steal Haruhi!" He nearly threw a punch at him but was stopped by Renge. Kyoya pulled the book round and showed it to Haruhi, she showed it to me. It had clearly written on the debt £6050. We were £50 short. Haruhi went pale. Kyoya was going to win. I couldn't believe it. We had worked so hard to reach that amount, but now to find out that we were still short. I looked back at Renge who had now burst into floods of tears. Hikaru trying to comfort her, but what with. She was going to lose the Saloon, Tamaki was going to die but worst of all Kyoya was going to win.

"I guess you don't have the money then." Kyoya said almost disappointed. Haruhi looked at me. Tears forming in her eyes. What would happen to her now. Either way you look at it Haruhi was going to belong to Kyoya. I looked at Kyoya thinking, there had to be a way out. Somehow, there had to be a way out. I couldn't lose Haruhi. Not after everything I've been through. Renge burst forwards to Kyoya and dropped to her knees.

"Please give me a bit more time. I'll get it all by tomorrow! Please give me one more day!" She begged and pleaded with him. Kyoya only looked down at her. Renge had completely broken down, she had done so well. Kyoya turned from her and walked away. Renge grabbed at his trouser leg. He stopped and looked back.

"Are you that desperate to have your precious Saloon?" Kyoya asked her. She nodded. Tears forming again. He went down to her. "I'm planning a very expensive event tomorrow, it will cost me around £6000. Would you like to supply drinks for the event?" He asked her. She stopped crying right there. I tensed, so did Haruhi. Kyoya would never give up it all for any reason. What was he planning?

"Kyoya I'll let you use the Saloon if you wanted to, hang on, does that mean?" She realised she would be able to keep the Saloon. And she would be able to help Tamaki. Kyoya was letting her off. Kyoya nodded.

"If everyone agrees then you will be able to keep your establishment and save Tamaki." Kyoya said. I was now worried.

"What do you mean by everyone?" I asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Hikaru followed.

"I'm going to throw a party and everyone's invited." He turned to me and my brother. "You can both stick around for one more day. You especially Karou will need to get over the hangover."

"Why would I have a hangover?" I asked menacingly.

"You'll need to do something to get over the fact Haruhi will of married me." Kyoya smiled.

"I will never marry you!" Haruhi screamed at him. She went to try and hit Kyoya, but I had caught her before she could reach him. Hikaru helped me restrain her. She was kicking at both of us. "You will never make me marry you!" She shouted at him. Kyoya just walked behind the desk and sat down.

"That's no way to speak to your future husband." I nearly hit him at that point. "Haruhi you have a choice. One, you marry me and Renge keeps the Saloon, Tamaki I promise will get better. Option two, you don't marry me, I'll take over the Saloon and pay for the funeral. It's your choice."


	25. The Dying Prince

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. Kyoya smiled, he lent back on the chair and seemed to relax. Haruhi was still kicking as me and Hikaru tried our best to restrain her. Hikaru wasn't sure what to do either. Kyoya was clear with what was too happen but there had to be a way. Kyoya himself has proved you can get something out of nothing. Tamaki lived his life on hoping for the best. There had to be some way of saving Haruhi. I glanced up at the clock, it had started to chime 4. Kyoya said he wanted the money by Sunday.

"Kyoya you said you wanted the money by Sunday!" I shouted. Kyoya looked at me and nodded slowly, he could sense something was up. "If we find £50 before midnight, the debt will be paid back on time. You can't take over the Saloon then!" Kyoya's face darkened. Hikaru caught on to the idea.

"You won't run the town without the Saloon, so Haruhi won't have to marry you!" He shouted. Haruhi stopped struggling. There was a way out for her. They could still save the town. Haruhi started to speak but was cut off by Kyoya.

"What about Tamaki?" he asked, looking up at us. "How do you intend to save him?" We stopped. We could pay back the debt and save Haruhi and the town, but Tamaki would die. Renge was still on the floor sobbing. She had stopped briefly, but had soon returned to it. Hikaru turned to Renge, checking Haruhi wasn't going to start fighting again, walked over and helped her up. Renge looked up at him, tears staining her face, her eyes red, she clung to my brother. I had a moment flash of anger, but it soon faded. Hikaru took Renge outside. Haruhi stood frozen in the middle of the room. I went to her and touched her shoulder. Haruhi turned to me.

"Karou, I'll have to..." she trailed off. She looked back to Kyoya. I realised what she was thinking.

"Haruhi!" I pulled her back. "Give us until midnight, you only have to decide then." Haruhi looked at me, she tried a brave face but her eyes were full of fear. "We have until midnight." I told Kyoya, he couldn't argue as he had no specific time.

"I'll let Haruhi make the best decision, but to do that." Kyoya got up and walked towards us. "She must make it alone. It's the only fair way." A sly smile crossed his face. He knew Haruhi put others before herself. I started to protest but, there was no point. Haruhi had to work it out by herself. I could make it for her. Haruhi nodded and walked out of the office. I looked back at Kyoya.

"How long have you planned this?" I asked him.

"I've been planning this for a while. I've had my eye on Haruhi since I first arrived here. I couldn't do anything with Tamaki around so I had to make the perfect situation to take her." Kyoya said, returning to his seat. He offered me a chair, I politely took it and sat down opposite him.

"Why have you gone to this extreme then?" I asked.

"I wasn't counting on two people being an issue." He glanced towards me.

"We were just doing our job, we didn't come here to foil you." I was annoyed he was accusing us for turning up.

"No, but you helped them raise the money. I was going to ask for the debt back, Renge wouldn't be able to pay. I would offer an alternative, Haruhi's marriage for the Saloon. Tamaki would object to it but I knew Haruhi would put him before herself. I even added the promise that the town would be safe to secure Haruhi's agreement, but two people interrupted us." He didn't sound very pleased, I remembered when we followed him and stopped him taking Haruhi.

"You were forcing her to go with you!" I argued.

"I never forced her to do anything. But I realised that after that day you had the potential to ruin my plan. So I sent men after you when you travelled away to stop you getting back by Sunday, the result was Hikaru's injury. One thing happened on that trip I didn't plan for." He glared at me. I sat there dumb founded. Trying to re run the past week through my head, I remembered the shot and Hikaru falling, the escape. Then I stopped. The night I'd spent with Haruhi.

"I didn't..." I started.

"No but, Haruhi fell in love with you. One thing I never had predicted was her falling for someone. I quickly acted in trying to split you up. Hikaru's jealousy helped a great deal. Your love for each other became a threat I could use, but Tamaki got in the way. I didn't mean for that degree of injury but, then turning you against him was another help. I was able to present a situation where you would lose your brother or Haruhi. You opted out and chose to give yourself up, Haruhi saving you at the last minute. Now Haruhi has the choice of saving herself or saving Tamaki, Renge and the town. We both know what she will choose." Kyoya shut the book that showed the debt. He had it all planned, nothing happened by accident with him. Anything we had done, or happened he had used to his strength. We had one thing left to rely on, the only thing Tamaki would think of, wild and uncontrollable luck.

"I will find a way to stop you. I promise." I said over my shoulder as I turned to leave.

"I'm sure you will, but how will you stop her?" Kyoya asked as the door shut. If I was to save Haruhi, I would have to stop her making the biggest mistake of her life. But how? Well first thing I had to do was find £50. I wouldn't have time to ride out for more money so I would have to work it out somehow.

"Can I see Tamaki?" I asked Renge. She looked up at me and nodded, she had been crying and wailing since she got back Hikaru told me, her voice was worn out and sore. I thanked her and went up to Tamaki's room. I paused outside, no sign of anyone. I pushed open the door.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, he turned to look at me as I entered.

"No, Karou." I answered, Tamaki sighed and turned back to the ceiling. Tamaki looked a lot better from when I last saw him. The shot echoed through my head, I flinched.

"What's the matter?" Tamaki asked. I looked at him, he was lying in bed with white covers over him, his cloths folded neatly on a chair near him, blood was washed out of them. Tamaki sat up slowly. He had a shirt over his shoulders but I could see the blood stained bandages wrapped around his chest. "Is Haruhi ok?"

"Haruhi may marry Kyoya." There was no easy way of saying it.

"Why does she have to do that? Why does he want her?" Tamaki shouted, or tired to shout. I walked over to calm him down.

"She's doing it for the town, for you. If she doesn't we won't be able to treat you much longer." Tamaki's face dropped, he slumped back down to his bed, tears forming in his eyes.

"Karou, before Kyoya get's control can you do one more thing for me?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure." I answered, it would be his final wish, he had decided he wasn't going to make it.

"Can you please deliver the letter to me, I would like to pay you guys for all the help you've given us." Tamaki shut his eyes. I stopped. Could it be? Had Tamaki saved us all?

"How much was the delivery?" I asked, Tamaki opened his eyes and looked at me.

"£5 for each town it goes through." Tamaki said.

"We've been through 7 towns on the way here." I said, I could feel excitement build up inside of me."

"Then I would pay you £35." My heart dropped, It wouldn't be enough. I turned to leave and get the letter. Well only £15 to go, or Haruhi will leave my life forever.


	26. Tamaki's Wish

"What's going on?" Hikaru asked as I came down from Tamaki's room. I looked down and held up our payment. Hikaru reached for it, I gave it to him. He counted it a sighed. We still needed at least £15.

"Where's Renge?" I asked looking around the room.

"She went upstairs to get some sleep. It's been a hard day for her." Hikaru answered. We both sat down at the bar. Both wondering what we could do next. Haruhi had locked herself in her room. It was probably for the best. Hikaru got us some drinks of water. I didn't know what to do. I took a sip from my water, then turned to leave. "Where are you going Karou?" Hikaru asked.

"Tamaki's letter. The whole reason we came here. I'm going to get it."

"Oh, ok." Hikaru turned back to his drink. I smiled weakly and walked to the sheriff's office.

Kyoya had left the sheriff's office when I got there. I checked through a window. I walked into the room. The whole place seemed dying, the pain seemed to of started to peal down the walls, the room becoming slightly more unorganised. Shadows crossed the room. I had never really noticed how the room looked before. I walked over to a filing cabinet, the plant on it drooped. I found some water and put it on the plant. I didn't know if it was going to help or not, but I tried. I pulled open draw. A cloud of dust puffed into my face. I coughed slightly. It was really dusty. I looked through the draws and found a book of contacts. I didn't know why I was looking for it but, if I could just get one person to help save Tamaki, then I could save Haruhi. I sat down on a chair and opened the book. The first page had an envelope stuck to it. It read 'To the guardian of my daughter." It was Tamaki's hand writing, trust him to of overdone the parent child thing. Well, as I was kind of Haruhi's guardian. I decided to open it. Unfolding the paper I read:

"I whoever it may concern. If you are reading this then I have either given to permission to care for Haruhi or I am on my deathbed. I hope that you take good care of her. If I have given you permission, open the package that Renge has been guarding. If I am on my deathbed then Haruhi will get the package before you read this unless you have permission. Renge may of forgotten about the package so show her this letter and she'll remember. Good Luck."

I sighed, Tamaki had been over the top. A light bulb turned on. Could I found a way? I had Tamaki's permission, I think so I'll go and see Renge. I stopped Renge was asleep. I put the letter in my pocket and continued looking. Most of the names were smudged, I could read a few but most of the names I knew were long gone. Putting the book back I tried to remember where he had put the letter. I looked to the desk. I remembered him putting it into a draw when that little girl ran in. The girl who had a sick brother. We all helped him and they were ok. I smiled as I remembered seeing them leave together. I walked round to the desk, opening a draw. Nothing was in there. I paused and opened the next draw, still nothing. I opened another one. Still nothing. Where was it? Pulling the last draw open to find a note. I grabbed the note. Written in smart handwriting was a small message. "Karou, I've the letter as I'll be the Sheriff soon." I let out a angry shot. Kyoya had the letter. I pushed the draws shut and stormed out of the office to the bank.

"Karou, I see you found the note." Kyoya said as I entered.

"You have no right to the letter, it's addressed to Tamaki!" I shouted.

"It's addressed to the Sheriff, it will soon be me. I'll keep hold of it." Kyoya said calmly holding the letter up so I could see it. I felt anger build up.

"It's my job to deliver it to him. I need to give it to Tamaki." I tried to calm myself down but I couldn't. I wasn't going to back down again.

"Tamaki is in no fit state to fill his position. The next able person will fill in. That's..."

"Haruhi!" I shouted cutting him off. Kyoya looked at me half confused. "Haruhi is the next able person."

"It's a shame that she's not filled the position. As she's not doing her duty I have to step in to help run this town." Kyoya didn't sound as sure of himself. I could see a issue with his plan. Haruhi was the next named person to take over the town. It was the rules.

"The position is past down the family line. Haruhi is his daughter."

"She's not really..." Kyoya started.

"She's the next of Kin for Tamaki!" I shouted "There for she is the next sheriff!" Kyoya glared at me, I was winning this argument. "Tamaki took over from his father, Haruhi can take over from hers."

"She's not..." The room was becoming darker, Kyoya was losing the fight.

"Kyoya, Haruhi is the sheriff for today!" I finished.

"And at midnight, she'll be mine Karou." An evil smile crossed his face. "Then you won't be able to have her Karou. Tamaki will survive if you don't interfere."

"Why do you think she'll choose you?" I asked in a rather cocky voice. "I remember the stakes, but what if we pay you back. What if we can save Tamaki? What will you do then?" The next thing I knew I had been rammed against a wall. Kyoya pinning me to the wall. I was slightly winded on impact. I crying in pain as my shoulder hit the wall pain surging round my body. Kyoya waited for me to stop shouting.

"She will chose me or we may have another..." He pointed the end of the gun to the side of my head. "...accident." I remembered he was also injured, but he had a strong left arm.

"Like this?" I hit his right arm. He recoiled away from me as he cried in pain. I had enough time to grab the letter and run to Haruhi. I ran out of the door and across to the saloon.

A gunshot went off as a bullet narrowly missed me. If it was his right, I could of been dead, I ran into the saloon and ducked under a table. Hikaru turned alarmed at the noise and my entrance.

" Karou? What's happened?" Hikaru asked going over to me. I held up the letter. Hikaru looked at it confused.

"We have to get this to Tamaki. He needs to get this letter." I gasped, out of breath from the quick escape. I turned to the bar, Renge was standing there moping. I gave the letter to Hikaru who went upstairs to give it to Tamaki. I got up and walked over to Renge.

"Renge, I have a letter for you." Renge looked up at me, her eyes still red.

"Who's it from?" She didn't seem to care. She didn't until I showed her the letter. She froze looking at it.

"Renge, can I have the package?" I asked quietly. Renge went to the safe and pulled out a small box. She placed it on the bar. She looked at me. I picked it up and untied the string. I pulled the lid off. I couldn't believe what I saw.


	27. Box of Hope

"I don't believe it." Renge gasped as I pulled the lid off. I couldn't believe it either. Inside the box was 2 envelopes. One addressed to Haruhi, one unlabeled but that wasn't the thing that stopped me. In the box there was £50. Renge quickly pulled it out of the box. Her face lit up, she had the £50 to pay back her debt. She had all the money. She jumped at me and hugged me. Hikaru walked it at that point. I saw him. A strange sense of Déjà Vu came over me. Hikaru glared at me.

"What would Haruhi say?" He said in a serious voice. Renge looked at him. A smile crept across his face. I wasn't sure what he was going to do. Renge tensed up. Hikaru burst out laughing. We stood there confused. "You two looked so scared, you should of seen your faces!" We both breathed a sigh of relief. I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing too. Renge soon got the joke and joined in. We didn't know how long we had been laughing for but when we felt the room go cold, we soon stopped.

"What's the joke this time?" Kyoya asked. We all turned to look at him. Renge moved behind the bar, Hikaru was ready for a quick draw. I stood in front of the box. Kyoya walked into the room. "Well what were you guy's happy about. The last time I came in when you were like this, you had half of the debt."

"We have it all now!" Renge blurted out. Kyoya glared at her, Renge wasn't going to back down now. "We have all of the £6050 of the debt back. You will not get my saloon!" She shouted at him. Kyoya didn't seem fazed by this. I turned to look back at the box out of curiosity. There was still 2 envelopes in there. I picked up the unlabelled one.

"How are you planning to save Tamaki then?" Kyoya asked. Renge's courage quickly disappeared. She went pale. "Your prince who hasn't got long to live. How to you intend to keep him alive. I know you're going to run out soon unless he gets an operation, which I can offer him. Once Haruhi has agreed."

"How do you know we won't save him?" Hikaru asked, he was learning against a wall. Kyoya turned to him.

"What makes you think you will?" Kyoya asked sharply.

"The sheriff might have something to say about that." Hikaru answered smugly. I was wondering what he was getting at. Surly he couldn't mean...

"Long time no see." Tamaki stumbled down the stairs into the room. Renge gasped. I wasn't too sure what was going on, but turning to look at Kyoya, Kyoya was furious.

"How are you still..." Kyoya growled at him, but quickly regaining his composure. "It's good to see your... still alive." Kyoya said trying to be as polite as possible.

"It still hurts a bit but I'm better." Tamaki stood up and walked into the room. I wasn't sure what Kyoya must of been thinking.

"How are you still here?" He nearly shouted. Tamaki smiled.

"Your little accident may of nearly killed me, Hikaru has told me about everything that's been going on and your recent offer. Well I'm come here to tell y..." Tamaki was cut short as a gasp of pain escaped him, dropping forward. I caught him on one side, Hikaru on the other. We steadied him. Renege suddenly screamed. I turned to try and see her, but she had ducked behind the bar. I stood confused but once I turned to face Kyoya, I saw the all too familiar sight of the barrel of Kyoya's gun being pointed at us.

"You are not going to win! I have tried too hard for too long to get this town and Haruhi. I am not letting some stupid twins stop my plans. Tamaki! You can choose now who I shoot!" Kyoya opened his gun and took out all but one bullet. Shutting it and preparing it to fire. He raised it to us again. "Tamaki, I have one shot. Who will it be?" Tamaki lowered his head, we both knew what he was thinking. He was going to give himself up for us. I looked quickly at Hikaru, we couldn't let him do it.

"Hikaru, pass the letter to Haruhi. I won't be needing it." He whispered to Hikaru.

"You are not giving up!" I shouted at him "We need you, we'll save you."

"I'm sure you can Karou, but who will save you?" Kyoya aimed at me.

"No!" A shout came across the room.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru cried.

"You will not hurt him!" Haruhi rammed into Kyoya. The gun went off. I opened my eyes to see Haruhi and Kyoya in a heap. I ran over.

"Haruhi, are you ok." I gently pulled her away from Kyoya. Haruhi opened her eyes and nodded. She then hugged me, I hugged back. Hikaru grabbed Kyoya, pulling him to his feet.

"Kyoya Ootori, you are arrested for the attempted murder of Karou." Tamaki announced.

"The debt still stands. If I don't get the pay back, you will all rue this day!" He shouted as Hikaru wrestled him to the floor.


	28. Tying Up the Loose Ends

What happened after that was really confusing but really good. Hikaru pinned Kyoya to the ground, Kyoya struggled big time. Haruhi went to Tamaki to help support him, I went to help my brother. A swift blow to the head stopped Kyoya struggling. I looked at my brother, now dragging an unconscious Kyoya to his feet. I grabbed hold of Kyoya too. We both carried him out of the saloon and to the jail. Tamaki was taken back up stairs to his room. Hikaru carried Kyoya's shoulders while I carried his feet.

"He will have a headache when he wakes up." Hikaru said as we walked through the town. I chuckled.

"Well he shouldn't of gotten big headed." I sniggered, Hikaru started to laugh as well.

"He doesn't deserve Haruhi." Hikaru commented. The laughter stopped. I looked at my brother. "Haruhi deserves a real man. One of outstanding character who's courageous, loyal, caring and who can fight for her." A smile crossed Hikaru's face. "Someone like you."

"Hikaru." I smiled, after all that had happened it was great to hear him finally accept it. "You forgot devilishly good looks."

"Well I think I should go with Haruhi?" He joked. We both started laughing again. Hikaru turned and opened the door for the jail as we carried Kyoya in.

The jail was a very small building. Plain walls on a dry colour. The metal bars separating cells. We put Kyoya down on a chair while we opened the cell. He didn't stir. Hikaru opened the cell door and I dragged Kyoya through. I placed him on the bed in the cell. I quickly exited the cell so Hikaru could lock the door.

"Well, he's finally where he belongs." Hikaru said locking the door. "Somewhere I hope he stays."

"What if he wasn't all fault?" I asked, my brother looked confused. "What if he was only doing what he was ordered to?"

"We all have a choice Karou. We all know right from wrong. It's up to us to choose our way." Hikaru said resting his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"Your right. It's his choice." I looked back at Kyoya. His black hair scuffed, his shirt torn, his arm broken, I felt sorry for him. Looking at him now I saw a victim. I worried for his fate. What was going to happen to him now? "Hikaru, what's going to happen to him?"

"He'll be found guilty and may face exile or worse." Hikaru said, no emotion in his voice. I looked to my brother. "Karou remember what he's done, not just to us but many. He deserves this." I nodded, turning from Kyoya. Walking out of the room.

"What about the debt?" I asked Hikaru alarmed. "If we don't pay him back, then Renge would be in trouble. Haruhi would have to marry him. Tamaki wouldn't see tomorrow." Hikaru pulled me towards him, gently putting one arm around my waist. His hand moving to my face, his finger on my lips. I looked at him, my eyes met his.

"You always get yourself in a panic Karou." Hikaru said quietly. Moving his finger away from my lips brushing the side of my cheek.

"Hikaru, the debt?" He quickly shushed me.

"Come back to the Saloon, we'll explain what will happen next."

We walked back to the Saloon. Hikaru refused to tell me any more than I knew. I wined and tried every trick in the book to get him to tell me, but he didn't. He pushed the doors open to the Saloon and I met a very strange site.

"Hi Hikaru and Karou! You going to help me get ready?" Renge said. I was confused. She was half way up a ladder with a banner. She was decorating. What the heck? I looked across the room to see Haruhi holding the other side of the banner also putting it up.

"Sure!" Hikaru shouted as he dashed over to help Renge. What was he doing?

"Karou, can you help me?" Haruhi asked from the other side of the room.

"Ok?" I walked over to her.

"Can you hand me that?" She pointed to a hammer. I looked at it and back up at her. Confusion written across my face. Haruhi laughed. "Come on Karou, it's a hammer." I quickly picked it up and gave it to her.

"What's this for?" I looked around the room, it was all decorated. The Saloon was all done up for a big party.

"Just you wait." Haruhi said cheekily. I was slightly annoyed. Everyone knew what was going on apart from me. I left Haruhi putting up the banner, sitting down at a table I had a rest and looked around. Haruhi was working fine, now she would be free if we pay back the debt. Renge and Hikaru was working together, Renge looked the happiest I've seen her all week. Hikaru also looked like he was relaxing for the first time in I don't know how long. I noticed something different about Hikaru when he was with Renge. Maybe, just maybe, there was something special going on. I smiled, it had been ages since I had been able to relax. Haruhi came over and sat down next to me.

"Karou, you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just wish I knew what everyone was so happy about." I answered sulkily.

"Your about to find out." She said leaning towards me. I was about to ask her but she seemed to dart off to the bar. I followed her, she stood next to Hikaru and Renge. I stood up confused.

"Karou, you're the only one who doesn't know." Renge said. Hikaru pulled on a rope. The banner unfolded above the bar. I looked up first confused, the sign read 'Hero's Party'. I didn't get it. Haruhi ran back to me and hugged me.

"Haruhi, I don't get it." I said, Haruhi looked up at me.

"The letter you guy's delivered. It was a card to Tamaki to congratulate him from the last sheriff! He sent £7000!" She told me. A light went on in my head. The town was safe! We could pay Kyoya back! I stopped myself.

"If we opened that card when we delivered it...?" I started to question, Haruhi stopped my question with a kiss. I kissed back, we hugged each other. For the first time, nothing was going to go wrong this time. No shot, no Kyoya...

"Get a room!" Hikaru shouted at us. I looked at Haruhi, we both laughed and looked at Hikaru. Hikaru had his hand around Renge's waist.

The party was great, we all had free drinks. Renge was back to being happy and bubbly. Haruhi enjoyed her new freedom, I was able to dance with Haruhi without anyone shouting at me. Tamaki came down to join the party. He sat to the side watching the party, but he had a good drink. Renge and Haruhi were soon tired as the evening went on. Hikaru took Renge upstairs. Haruhi went up herself. I sat down next to Tamaki.

"Karou, well done." He said as I sat down.

"What for?" I asked.

"You and your brother saved the town and me. That's the main reason for this party."

"Thanks, you saved Hikaru's life."

"Yes, putting mine at risk, but that's my job." He smiled. "I know you will take care of Haruhi." Tamaki turned to face me. "Are you going to stay?"

"I don't know. We should hit the road but..." I thought of Hikaru and Renge. " Is there somewhere we could stay to work?" I asked.

"We'll need a new bank manager." Tamaki said. "I think Renge may need a hand to help."

"We'll stay, I'm sure Hikaru will agree." I smiled. I was going to take the job of running the bank, Hikaru would stay with Renge to help. Everything seemed to be looking up.

I pushed the door open, it creaked. I went in a slice of cake in hand.

"Kyoya? You ok?" I asked as I walked into the jail. I was planning to give him a slice of cake. I stopped once I'd entered. The cell was empty, the door was open and Kyoya was nowhere to be seen. I looked around, no sign of anything. I turned to leave but caught sight of the wall, a few words were scratched into it. 'I was so close.' I shut the door leaving the jail. I never saw Kyoya again. I will never know what happened to him. He never darkened our doorway ever again.

Thank you for sticking with me through my first story written for FanFiction, I will upload one more chapter as notes for behind the story and alternate endings I might of used. Look out for the last chapter of behind the story.


End file.
